Loco y Estupido Amor
by specterwolf3
Summary: Una poción, un inofensivo trago y miles de problemas para un denso pelirrojo.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: El loco comienzo de la vida de padre

Elsword- infinity sword

Aisha- master elemental

Chung- Iron Paladin

Raven- blade master

Elesis- blazing heart

Ara- Asura

Eve- Code: Battle Seraph

Rena- Wind Sneaker

(Normal Pov)

Una mañana más en Elrios, nos encontramos en lo profundo de un bosque bajo el gran El, se puede escuchar el canto de los pájaros, como los elfos se conectan con la naturaleza, los humanos en los pueblos haciendo sus tareas, como los demonios marchan buscando algo a lo que matar para calmar su aburrimiento pero eso es para otro momento, nuestro punto de partida es el bosque a las a fueras del pueblo de Ruben, dentro del bosque podemos apreciar una cabaña grande de dos pisos, a simple vista se puede ver que fue trabajada recientemente, como las incorporaciones del jardín y una fragua al lado del edificio principal, todo está en un silencio…

-¡CABEZA DE UVA!- bueno, el silencio fue cortado por el grito de enojo de parte de un joven portador de la espada dual, este era de estatura media con el pelo de un rojo carmesí al igual que sus ojos, no poseía mucha armadura, su pecho estaba cubierto por un chaleco hasta taparle el vientre con marcas rojas y dos tribales cerca del cuello amarillos, un pendiente de plata en forma de espada en su oreja izquierda, sus brazos cubiertos hasta los codos con guardias negras y guantes sin dedos, sus piernas protegidas por grebas de combate altas hasta los muslos con guardias de plata y una larga falda de combate con protección similares a espadas sostenido por un cinturón de cuero negro y plata, este guerrero de ardiente espíritu y determinación es Elsword, el líder del grupo ElGang Party.

-¡FRUTILLITA!-quien le responde el grito a nuestro héroe es una de sus compañeras, esta chica tiene el pelo corto violeta con ojos del color de amatistas dándole un aspecto muy hermoso si no fuera por su humor de perro, viste una bata larga blanca con líneas rosas por sus muñecas, cuello y la parte frontal del abrigo con el diseño de un escudo de magia violeta a ambos lados del mismo, en su cuello cuelga un moño rosa con un broche dorado, debajo de esta un abrigo purpura oscuro que hacia juego con una minifalda de un tono más claro con bordados en rosa y blanco, sus piernas están resguardadas por medias negras hasta los muslos y zapatos blancos y negros, en sus manos guantes de cuero marrón mientras llevaba un báculo blanco con decoraciones como alas de ángel y el diseño de una cruz en el centro, esta chica se llama Aisha.

-ENANA-el pelirrojo contraataca con otro insulto mientras materializaba su hoja y compañera en la batalla, Conwell.

-MOCOSO- la pelivioleta no se queda atrás, ya que empezó a convocar bolas de fuego a su alrededor.

-¡MAGA DE CUARTA!-

-¡ESPADICHIN DE TERCERA!-

-¡PETTANKO!-

-¡VIRGEN!-

-¡POR LO MENOS YO NO PERDI MIS PODERES!-

Esas palabras fueron la gota que derramo el vaso, un minuto paso en silencio mientras Aisha bajaba su rostro para que su cabello le tapara los ojos, un segundo después se podían escuchar cientos de explosiones en el jardín, si, otro día más en la hogar del ElSearch Party….

-Dentro de la casa, la cocina-

-Arghhh, ya empezaron de nuevo, parecen niños- refunfuñaba una mujer de cabellera rubio verdoso con ojos del color de las esmeraldas, llevaba puesto un vestido con tonos de verde blanco, con volantes de oro y negro dejando ver una buena parte de su generoso escote, a lo largo de su cintura brotaban cintos negros con broches de oro, sus brazos estaban cubiertos por otra parte de su vestido que no se agarraba al mismo permitiendo el libre movimientos de estos en color verde y negro azabache llegando a las manos, en su mano izquierda un pequeño arco estaba sujeto al mismo, y calzaba botas de cuero negro reforzadas hasta las rodillas mostrando sus sensuales piernas al mundo. Pero lo más destacable son las orejas puntiagudas delatando su herencia elfa, esta mujer es Rena.

-No me sorprende, han estado así desde hace años- le respondió sin interés un hombre de tez morena y afilada mirada de color dorada con varias cicatrices de cortes en su rostro, tenia puesto un largo abrigo blanco con cinturones en su espalda de cuero negro, en su mano derecha un guante blanco con decoración de una cruz de plata mientras que el otro brazo estaba cubierto por una manga más larga y densa para ocultar su brazo nazod de plata, herencia de su pasado tormentoso y difícil, debajo del abrigo una camisa negra con líneas blancas a juego con un pantalón del mismo color con un cinturón de cuero negro con líneas blancas atado a sus muslos, como calzado llevaba zapatillas de plata con decoraciones en los talones como si fueran alas, este es Raven, exlíder de una banda de mercenarios, The Black Crown.

-Bueno, pero tal vez pelean porque quieren llamarse la atención uno al otro- respondió una tercera voz, esta era masculina, un chico de larga cabellera rubia similar al oro con dos mechones que terminaban en color negro dándole un aspecto de orejas de animal adorable y facciones más femeninas que masculinas, de bellos ojos zafiro, cargaba una voluminosa armadura de tez pálida y brillante como su piel con ligeras marcas negras, un cinturón azul con un broche de oro en su cintura y decoraciones de color azul, este es Chung, príncipe y guardián de Hamel.

-¿Llamarse la atención? ¿Cómo una pareja? Mmm- respondía Raven mientras imaginaba a esos dos como una pareja de enamorados, una sonrisa y una ligera risa escapo de sus labios.

-Puede ser, yo creo que se verían bien juntos- se unía Rena a la conversación mientras preparaba el desayuno, pero por alguna razón sentía como el pecho le apretaba fuertemente molestándola, como si le hubieran quitado algo preciado mientras pensaba en _su Elsword_ , al darse cuenta hacia donde iban sus pensamientos se sonrojo con locura a la vez que aceleraba su trabajo para disimular, aunque esto fue detectado por el rubio.

-Bueno, yo creo que Elsword a pesar de su actitud puede ser un buen candidato como pareja- se decía a si mismo Chung mientras se movía en su asiento a la vez que se sonrojaba y sonreía tontamente mientras fantaseaba con su amor platónico, esto no escapo ante la mirada aguda de la elfa, que inconscientemente hizo un puchero mientras pensaba en el rubio y Elsword juntos.

-Al parece-pero Raven no llego a terminar la frase porque Aisha entro a la cocina corriendo dirigiéndose al as escaleras hacia su habitación con la cabeza gacha, no hay que ser adivino para ver que estaba llorando, detrás de ella aparecio el pelirrojo con la cara algo chamuscada y con la marca de una mano roja en su mejilla, el silencio se apodero de la sala, prácticamente se podía cortar con Conwell…

-Ahhh que demonios, que le pasa a Aisha, dios..- se quejaba el pelirrojo sin darse cuenta del ambiente tenso en la cocina, Raven, Chung y Rena se le quedaron viendo fijamente poniéndolo incomodo.

-…-

-…..-

-….-

-¿Qué hice?- termino preguntando Elsword para saber qué demonios había hecho ahora.

-En el cuarto de Aisha-

Aisha se encontraba tirada en su cama abrazando un peluche de un murciélago mientras sollozaba en silencio mientras pensaba _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me enamore de él? ¿Qué tiene de especial? Solo es inmaduro, torpe, bruto pero…pero siempre se esfuerza para ser más fuerte, siempre viendo las necesidades de los demás poniéndolas por sobre las suyas, siempre sabe como reforzar nuestra moral….tonta yo por no poder decir cómo me siento…_ pensaba con desgano la chica de pelo violeta, creyendo que nunca podría decir sus sentimientos al chico que ama profundamente, hasta que un ruido provenía de la puerta alertándola y sacándola de sus negativas emociones.

-¿Aisha puedo pasar?- la voz pregunta con preocupación.

-Adelante- respondió esta mientras se limpiaba el rostro tratando de borrar el rastro de lagrimas.

-Permiso- entonces la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una copia de Elsword pero femenina, esta era Elesis, la hermana mayor de Elsword, vestía el traje de su clase Blazing Heart que consistía en un top negro dejando ver su vientre, sobre este una chaqueta blanca con partes ligeramente chamuscadas con cinturones de cuero rojo saliendo de su espalda, en su mano derecha un guante sin dedos de cuero negro mientras que en el otro un guantelete negro con garras doradas para la manipulación del fuego, las piernas un jean de mezclilla negro azabache dejando la pierna derecha expuesta y zapatos de tacón alto negro con decoraciones de oro como flamas, como toque final un colgante de oro con un corazón de rubí rodeado de llamas doradas.

-¿Qué pasa Elesis?- le pregunta la maga con pocas ganas ya que solo quería estar sola en este momento.

-Se que no es asunto mío, pero…¿Discutieron de nuevo no es así?- le pregunta la pelirroja con interés y preocupación, como respuesta la maga elemental solo bajo la cabeza sin responder.

-Tomare eso como un sí- a esto le siguió un silencio incomodo, hasta que Elesis suspiro de agotamiento.

-¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes? Así se dejan de discutir durante todos los días de la semana, porque si no te apuras de seguro alguien más te lo quitara y si que dolerá profundamente- termino su conferencia mientras abrazaba a Aisha con fuerza para darle apoyo.

-No es tan simple, tengo miedo al rechazo, a la burla..- dijo Aisha con la voz temerosa mientras empezaba a temblar. Elesis solo la abrazo más fuerte mientras pensaba en las palabras que podía decir en esta situación tan molesta para ella.

-entonces porque no haces una poción de amor para capturar su corazón, de esa manera nadie te lo podrá robar- dijo con diversión en su voz mientras se imaginaba a la maga como una bruja de cuentos mientras se ponía a trabajar en su brebaje extraño.

Aisha solo se grabo las palabras de Elesis en su cabeza y empezó a repetirlas como una cinta rota, una y otra vez hasta que reacciono de manera exagerada para alguien de su edad.

-PERO CLARO, ELESIS ERES UNA GENIO, GRACIAS- dicho esto Aisha salió corriendo de su habitación mientras pensaba en los materiales que iba a necesitar mientras Elesis solo se quedo sentada en la cama de la maga bastante sorprendida por ese arrebato tan raro, un tiempo después solo suspiro…

-Ahhh lo que hace una chica enamorada, más te vale estar listo hermanito, no sabes lo que te espera- se dijo a sí misma para después moverse hacia la planta baja pero a la vez pensaba en todo, cuando entrenaba con su hermano para hacerle más fuerte, como se unió a los caballeros rojos, cuando se reencontró con él viéndolo malherido al borde de la muerte, como lo sostuvo en sus brazos con miedo y pánico al pensar que su única familia, la razón de porque se marcho en primer lugar, el origen de su fuerza moriría, solo de pensar en eso no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió pasar por su columna a la vez que se agarraba con fuerza el pecho, justo sobre su corazón…en su mente una sola cosa..

-Elsword..- se dijo a sí misma en silencio antes de reanudar su camino hacia la cocina para desayunar.

-De nuevo en la cocina-

-Eres un idiota- le dijo Raven con desanimo antes de volver a cerrar los ojos para reflexionar una vez más sobre todo lo sucedido hasta ahora con su vida.

-Concuerdo totalmente con Raven Elsword, eres un verdadero idiota- le dijo su amigo Chung mientras suspiraba, cerraba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño.

-¿Cuándo te darás cuenta Els?- le preguntaba la elfa cono desgano por tener que ver esta escena casi todos los días desde que se unieron todos.

-¿A qué te refieres Rena?- le preguntaba el pelirrojo totalmente desorientado con respecto a la situación, aunque en su rostro se podía ver una mueca de desgano con respecto a todo esto.

-Me refiero a cuando te vas a dar cuenta de los sentimientos de Aisha para contigo Elsword- le dijo Rena con desgano y un tono de regaño.

-¿Sus sentimientos? Rena, ella me odia, no le gusto en lo más mínimo- termino Els con una mueca más agria mientras su tono se hacía más frio de momentos, llamando la atención de los presentes en la cocina con él.

-Elsword, Aisha…ella…ella te quiere mucho, siempre se preocupa por ti, si, es arrogante y algo fría con los demás pero en el fondo le importa cómo están sus amigos, en especial tú- le decía Rena con cuidado eligiendo cada palabra, pero con cada palabra dicha sentía como su pecho apretaba y dolía.

-…Rena, yo…ahhh- termino Elsword a medio camino buscando que decir mientras se rascaba la cabeza con desanimo, las miradas de los tres quedaron fijas en el muchacho de pelo rojo esperando su respuesta.

-¿Tú qué Elsword?- preguntaba Chung con curiosidad pero una parte de su tono esperaba ansioso la respuesta, pensando si en verdad su amor secreto quería y devolvía los sentimientos de su rival y amiga.

-Yo…no merezco esos sentimientos, yo siempre…siempre busque solo el poder y la fuerza para proteger a aquellos que me importan, en ningún momento me detuve a pensar en emociones como amor, si salgo con ella no quiero darle esperanzas de algo que posiblemente no pueda ser, no tengo madera de novio ni amante, de seguro seré pésimo y la decepcionare demasiado, por esa razón es mejor que me olvide y busque a alguien que en verdad pueda amarla- terminaba con desgano mientras su cabellera ocultaba su rostro frío, todos se le quedaron mirando atónitos y sorprendidos sin saber que decir.

Raven en ningún momento pensó en que su amigo podía ser tan maduro cuando este quería, así que no tenia palabras de consuelo para él, y esta razón le provoco que mostrara sus caninos a la vez que apretaba su mano nazod con fuerza, _idiota._

Chung, por su parte, solo se vio caer más en el amor con su mejor amigo, ante sus ojos Elsword era pedante, pomposo pero muy amable con todos buscando siempre solo la felicidad de los demás, esta declaración solo reforzó sus sentimientos para su amigo, vio como podría ser capaza de entregar su propia alegría por su amor, en este caso la maestra elemental, _Elsword.._ en su rostro sus mejillas ganaron un tinte rosa claro.

Rena por su parte pensaba de la misma manera que Chung, pero de sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse, la formación de lagrimas que se negó a derramar, ella sabía de sus emociones y las de Aisha, se negaba las mismas pensando en su amiga, por eso no hiso ningún movimiento en el pelirrojo y trato de amar a Raven en su lugar, ahora se dio cuenta de su error, que cuanto más se alejaba de él, más lo extrañaba y deseaba, _Els…_

El Infinity Sword solo dio media vuelta buscando algo con lo que cambiar de tema, al mirar sobre la mesa pudo notar un papel, la lista para la cena.

-¿Esa es la lista de la cena no? Iré a hacer las compras entonces- sin esperar la respuesta de nadie tomo la lista y se marcho a paso apresurado dejando solos a los demás con sus pensamientos sobre el asunto, en la cabeza de Elsword un solo pensamiento con respecto a esto, _mierda, no debí decir todo eso, todo estaba mejor antes._

-En una de las habitaciones de la casa-

En esta habitación durante el transcurso de los años sufrió demasiados cambios, el primer y más importante se cambiaron los muebles dejando solamente la cama, la mesita de noche y un armario por puestos de trabajo para distintos tipos de maquinaria avanzada, este tipo de ingeniería perteneció una vez a una civilización antigua, hoy en día está casi extinguida donde la única muestra de que no despareció recae en el dueño de esta habitación, dicha persona se encontraba sentada en una mesa mientras que con los dedos suaves enguantados se hallaba trabajando sobre un droide no tripulado de color negro mientras el hermano de este, se encontraba flotando alrededor mientras lo miraba con curiosidad casi parecida a la de un niño, la dueña de estos droides así como último miembro de su carrera, los nazod, es una mujer de facciones angelicales, como si de una muñeca se tratara gracias al brillo de su pálida piel sumada a la cabellera larga de plata que descendía hasta casi llegar a sus piernas, como broche de oro sus ojos son de un profundo dorado majestuoso digno de una reina, su traje es todo blanco dejando su belta espalda desnuda con líneas rosas que van desde las piernas hasta sus muslos y sus muñecas hasta sus hombros, tiene una falda futurista con extremos blancos y negros similares a picos, como si fueran floretes, la parte trasera de sus brazos gobierna el color negro con líneas de energía o neón azul, sobre su pecho descansa una gema también de color zafiro al igual que su frente, solo que esta está cubierta por su cabello de plata, para rematar sobre su cabeza se puede apreciar unas líneas de fotones de un color azul bordeado por negro, azul noche y azul eléctrico que toma la forma de una tiara o corona, esta bella mujer de rostro inexpresivo es Eva, la última miembro y reina de la raza y pueblo de los nazod.

Durante más de una semana Eva estuvo trabajando en programas y métodos para el mejor uso y resguardo de la energía de su núcleo junto con el de sus droides Moby y Remy, el negro y blanco respectivamente, aunque eran los droides de batalla y guardianes por si quiere decir, más bien por su forma y estructura nazod, son más similares a mascotas.

-¿Mami?- le pregunta Remy con curiosidad y un deje de tristeza en su voz, a diferencia de Eva que tuvo que sacrificar sus circuitos y programas de emociones para acceder al código del serafín de batalla, sus droides no lo hicieron conservando de esa manera sus emociones, además después de un año de su despertar se habían acostumbrado a llamarla madre por Moby y mami por el infantil Remy.

-¿Qué sucede?- sin dejar de trabajar en Moby le contesta Eva con voz monótona y carente de sentimiento.

-¿Cuándo volverás con papi?-le pregunto el droide blanco con curiosidad y un deje de esperanza, al escuchar la palabra padre sintió como su núcleo se empezaba a calentar de sobremanera y esto se vio reflejado en sus mejillas que adquirieron un tono escarlata similar al pelo de cierto pelirrojo que la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba en su procesador de datos, cerró los ojos mientras la temperatura de su marco estructural descendía lentamente, en su base de datos aun se encontraba el archivo que contenía un recuerdo, pero incompleto ya que se la mostraba a ella despertando mientras alguien le extendía su mano para darle ayuda, luego de ello recordó unas palabras..

 _Yo seré tu amigo…_ después una sonrisa que le devolvió la alta temperatura a su núcleo, todo estos acontecimientos despertaban en ella la necesidad de arreglarlos, como si de problemas se trataran, pensó y analizo que cuando avanzo hacia el código de serafín perdería todas sus emociones y recuerdos pero estaba equivocada, al principio llego a la conclusión de que todo esto era simplemente un mal funcionamiento o que su marco se estaba adaptando al código del serafín de batalla, pero rápidamente desecho esa teoría, llego a la conclusión final luego de estar noches en vela tratando de analizar estos difusos datos de su núcleo de que sus sentimientos estaban regresando con nuevos que no conocía pero cuando le había preguntado a Rena sobre uno en particular, la elfa le dio el nombre de "amor", claro está que no lo entiende todavía.

-¿Con papa te refieres a él? ¿No es así?- le pregunto con tranquilidad aunque sabia la respuesta muy bien.

-¡Sí! Quiero que estés con papi Elsword – le respondió alegremente Remy mientras se ponía a flotar en el aire realizando una especie de movimientos raros como si estuviera bailando mientras recordaba como el pelirrojo lo acunaba en su regazo y lo acariciaba amablemente trayéndole alegría al corazón de metal del pequeño droide.

Eva solo podía tratar de imaginarse a ella y a Elsword como lo que los demás humanos llaman una familia, un conjunto de individuos que comparten necesidades y conviven en armonía mientras los mayores, comúnmente compuestos por un hombre y una mujer crían a los descendientes, a los hijos, el solo pensar en los droides como los hijos de ambos basto para que su núcleo se sobrecalentara y entrara en modo critico.

-Error, sobrecalentamiento, apagado de emergencia- con voz robótica Eva ceso toda actividad hasta recuperarse.

-Mami/Madre- chillaron ambos droides mientras empujaban el cuerpo inerte de su madre tratando inútilmente de reanimarla..

Sin éxito alguno.

-En la habitación contigua al cuarto de Eva-

Este cuarto pertenece a una niña muy especial, una niña que por asares del destino termino aliándose con un espíritu que su familia había sellado hace ya generaciones solo para buscar y rescatar a su hermano perdido después de la masacre de su pueblo a mano de los demonios.

Luego de varias aventuras junto a su nueva familia descubrió que el general demonio era su hermano que había sido corrompido y ya no la reconocía, su alma y mente estuvo a punto de quebrarse si no fuera por dos personas que para ella eran lo más importante, la primera era el chico de cabellera de fuego, Elsword, gracias a sus palabras y voluntad no cayó al abismo de desesperación y sin darse cuenta estaba cayendo perdidamente enamorada de él, mientras que la otra persona, en realidad no era una persona, era un espíritu, el mismo que sus antepasados habían sellado dentro de un broche para el cabello que traía puesta en ese momento, este espíritu tiene de nombre Eun, un antiguo zorro de nueve colas, gracias a su poder y orientación logro dominar en gran medida las técnicas espirituales de la misma.

Su traje consistía en un top blanco con líneas amarillas y debajo de este una playera de mangas cortas negra trasparente, para los brazos mangas de color negro y blanco similares al ying-yang, en sus manos guantes de cuero negro sin dedos, una minifalda blanca de frente y negra por atrás con cintas rojas con un cascabel, en su espalda sobresalen cintas largas blancas y negras con cascabeles cada una semejante a colas, para sus pies en vez de llevar calzado tenia puesto telas del ying-yang, blancas y negras con cuerdas rojas con un cascabel de Por en cada pie dejando expuesto sus dedos y talones, por ultimo para su cabeza además del broche en forma de zorro que es el lugar donde reside Eun una cinta blanca con líneas de oro que arregla su larga cabellera negra azabache para que quedara como las orejas de un gato o zorro.

En este momento Ara se encontraba puliendo su lanza mientras divaga, ya que estaba indecisa.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto una voz femenina, esta es Eun que le habla en su cabeza.

-Nada…es lo de siempre- le responde manera rápida mientras trataba de esquivar nuevamente el vergonzoso tema.

-Ara…sabes que si no le dices sufrirás y te lo arrebataran para siempre, el no esperara toda la eternidad a que juntes el valor para decirle lo que sientes- le decía Eun con voz algo cansada pero comprensiva.

-L-l-l-l-lo sé bien…es solo..es solo que tengo mucho miedo-confesaba la chica de pelo azabache a su mentora y consejera.

-Oh vamos niña, levántate- le ordeno con voz fuerte.

-¿Eun?- le pregunta con voz sorprendida por su pequeño arrebato.

-Que te levantes he dicho, ahora- le ordeno con voz mandona y fuerte, Ara para no enojarla obedeció inmediatamente.

-Bien, ahora camina hacia el espejo y dime qué vez- Ara hizo precisamente eso y cuando su visión se detuvo en el objeto pudo ver toda su esbelta figura, sus senos grandes pero no exagerados como los de Rena, sus caderas anchas y cintura de reloj de arena, sus largas piernas bien torneadas y sensuales, todo un espectáculo y manjar a la vista.

-¿No entiendo que quieres demostrar?- le pregunta confundida, para ella esto no es nada de otro mundo.

-Ahh..¿Que acaso no lo ves? Mírate, eres una chica hermosa que cualquier hombre desearía tener, además eres amable bondadosa y alegre a pesar de algo torpe, eres un excelente partido, si a Elsy no le gustas es obvio que algo malo pasa por su cabeza- termino su conferencia Eun con orgullo en su voz.

Pero algo no paso desapercibido por la niña…

-¿Espera, Elsy?-le pregunto con la voz algo fría, los celos empezaban a mostrarse a flote.

-Bueno, sabes que compartimos un cuerpo, ¿No? Con el pasar de los años note tus emociones y parte de ellas se me trasfirieron a mí, al principio pensaba que era un ingenuo que no veía la verdad del mundo, pero con el paso del tiempo pude ver que estaba equivocada, claro, sigue siendo inmaduro, tonto y arrogante pero es demasiado amable para su propio bien- termino Eun con voz soñadora de colegiala, irónico para alguien que tiene siglos, tal vez milenios de vida.

-¿Eso quiere decir que también te enamoraste de mi Elsword?- termino Ara resaltando la parte de mí con voz clara y firme, algo muy extraño en ella.

-Pero estamos en el mismo cuerpo, si lo besas o lo haces con él yo también lo sentiré, y viceversa- le dijo Eun tratando de calmar la intención asesina, claro que cuando las palabras beso y eso llegaron a la mente de la niña esta empezó a fantasear de tal manera que haría que cualquier pervertido estaría orgulloso, un minuto después Ara se desmayo con un charco de sangre saliéndole de la nariz mientras que Eun trataba inútilmente de hacer que vuelva al mundo de los vivos…

-En la cocina….otra vez-

El anterior ambiente cálido e informal de una familia desapareció para dejar paso a la incomodidad, los tres presentes se encontraban con rostros serios mientras escuchaban las palabras de su líder una vez más en sus cabezas quedando extrañados y maravillados por la nueva y hasta el momento oculta madurez del cabeza de flama, esto duro 30 segundos antes de que escucharan los pasos de tacón dirigirse hacia su posición, levantando la vista de sus actividades observaron a la hermana de Elsword mostrarse, Elesis avanzo hasta sentarse en una silla quedando frente a Chung.

-Buenos días Elesis ¿Dormiste bien?- le pregunto la elfa tratando de dejar de pensar en su interés amoroso.

-Sí, de maravilla, gracias- le contesto con una sonrisa, después miro alrededor buscando algo.

-¿Alguien vio a mi hermano?- pregunto a los tres presentes, como respuestas estos se miraron como preguntándose en silencio si debían decirle lo sucedido hace minutos.

-Ehhh-Chung se retorcía en su asiento, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-….-Raven estaba en silencio con los ojos cerrados, perdido en sus pensamientos.

-La verdad…-trataba Rena de decir algo pero quedo a medias mientras volvía a la estufa para terminar de cocinar.

-Que sucedió, y díganme todo, ahora- con voz de mando de un general frío ordeno Elesis, con los ojos entrecerrados mirando las respuestas físicas de cada uno, esperando un deje de debilidad que explotar y sacar la información que quería escuchar de los presentes sobre su lindo hermanito menor.

Durante la próxima media hora Raven, Chung y Rena estuvieron expresando su punto de vista sobre lo sucedido con anterioridad con respecto a Elsword y su confesión inesperada, ante esto Elesis se quedo sorprendida, ya que no creía que su hermano tuviera ese nivel de madurez, el resto trascurrió en silencio…

-¿Oigan alguien vio a Ara, Aisha y Eva?- pregunto Chung recordando a los otros miembros del partido..

-En el bosque detrás de la cabaña-

A paso lento se dirigía Aisha hacia un lugar secreto, este era una especie de almacén viejo que ella usaba para guardar sus muestras y componentes para sus experimentos y demás proyectos con respecto a sus estudios mágicos, además de que cierto pelirrojo si descubriera el sitio actuaria como el niño que es y empezaría a sacar todo de su lugar, hacerlo explotar o tras situaciones que no quiere llegar a imaginar.

Una vez adentro se dio cuenta de la gran cantidad de polvo que tiene el sitio, en verdad necesitaba una limpieza enseguida.

-Ahh ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuve aquí?- dijo en voz baja para sí misma mientras buscaba los ingredientes para la poción de amor.

-A ver veamos, necesito escamas y saliva de dragón, el polvo de un súcubo, hojas de El, una rosa, cabellos de Elsword, agua de manantial..-durante una hora estuvo la maga reuniendo sus componentes pero cuando llego hacia el polvo de un súcubo recordó cierta súcubo bastante molesta, en especial cuando interactuaba con su pelirrojo a pesar de ser enemigos, es como si estuviera coqueteándole y con gran descaro, además de su reveladora vestimenta, pero lo que más le molestaba era su busto, como presumía de él y como se movían y rebotaban con el mínimo esfuerzo sacándola de sus casillas.

-No importa, después de esto tendré al hombre que amo conmigo- se dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba de manera soñadora mientras imaginaba toda clase de cosas de pareja y esas cursilerías.

-Prepárate Elsword, porque cuando te tome, nada te alejara de mí- expreso sus pensamiento hacia la nada mientras sonreía dulcemente…

-en el bosque, con Elsword-

Nuestro pelirrojo favorito se encontraba dirigiéndose hacia su hogar cargando un par de bolsas mientras silbaba una melodía para matar el rato cuando sintió un horrible escalofrió en su espina, como si algo muy, pero muy malo se estuviera acercando hacia su persona, se detuvo de golpe mientras afinaba sus sentidos y entraba en modo batalla, escaneando el escenario a su alrededor en busca de posibles enemigos que atentaran contra su vida..

-Qué extraño, o me hice paranoico o mis sentidos empiezan a oxidarse…Nah debe ser mi imaginación- se dijo para volver a tomar su sendero.

Mientras caminaba tranquilamente empezaba a pensar en todo lo sucedido, como de un día para otro se marcho de su amado pueblito en busca de su hermana, como gano compañeros y hermanos de armas en cada lugar que visitaba, como cayo y sufrió para obtener más poder para de esa manera defender sus ideales, incluso estuvo pensando en la súcubo que tantos dolores de cabeza le había dado en el pasado.

-Me pregunto dónde estará Karis en este momento, no pudo haber desaparecido así como así, ni modo mientras que no moleste- con ese tren de pensamiento continuo su camino pero a medida que se acercaba a un gran tronco caído escucho el llanto diminuto, como si de un animal se tratara, su curiosidad pudo más y a paso lento se acerco hacia ahí, del otro lado del tronco pudo ver algo demasiado extraño para su gusto.

Dos niñas pequeñas, de aproximadamente cinco y seis años respectivamente, la primera tiene el cabello de plata con reflejos rojos que le llega hasta la cintura, sus facciones muestra que está molesta por las mejillas infladas haciendo un puchero que para Elsword es adorable, ve que sus ojos son de un tono rosa claro y para su sorpresa parece que el ojo derecho está despidiendo electricidad también de color rosa cada pocos segundos, su vestimenta es una chaqueta blanca con un tribal de un escudo de armas en rojo en el pecho, debajo de este una playera negra, sus piernas están guardadas por unos pantalones blancos a juego con su chaqueta y tenis blancos con tribales negros de la electricidad, volando cera de ella parecen ser cuatro objetos como romboides de tono rosa y blanco, recordándoles a los droides de Eva.

La otra niña está sentada mientras se sujeta la cara con las manos pero puedo ver sus ojos heterocromos, uno rojo como la sangre y el otro de un verde jade, está más que claro que esta niña es la que está llorando a moco tendido, ve su larga cabellera de color rubio verdoso, nota que sus orejas están alargadas y en punta, es una elfa, lleva puesto un vestido verde con volantes en negro y un cinturón rojo atado a su cintura de muñeca, sus pies calzan unas botas de cuero marrón claro, en su cuello un collar de plata negra con un dije de rubí en forma de llama cristalizada.

-oh vamos, no es tan malo- le decía la primera niña con voz tediosa pero todavía con preocupación genuina por su amiga.

-snifff….pero…sniff..yo..yo debía cuidarlos y sniff ahora sniff están perdidos- decía entre lagrimas la peli verde a su compañera, ninguna de las dos noto la presencia de Elsword.

-Ahh disculpen pero ¿Están bien?- cuando las palabras salieron de la boca del pelirrojo ambas chicas se giraron para verlo, para su sorpresa ambas e bosaron grandes sonrisa mientras que la primera empezaba a llorar ligeramente, un segundo después ambas se arrojaron hacia el infinity sword para abordarlo en un aplastante abrazo que termino lastimando un poco al susodicho a la vez que estas refregaban sus rostros en el pecho musculoso del chico dejándolo extrañado por este giro de los acontecimientos.

-Papa/papi- dijeron en sincronía, Elsword se quedo sin habla.

-EEEEHHHHHH- esa es la única respuesta para este tipo de situación.

-Ahh es verdad, es obvio que no nos conoces, aun- se dijo a sí misma la peli plateada, su amiga no le prestaba atención mientras seguía refregándose sobre Elsword buscando refugio y amor.

-Pareces que sigues en tu mundo, en verdad eres una niña de papi- dijo la primera con una sonrisa, alegre de que ella dejo de llorar para volver a sonreír una vez más al mundo.

-¿Podrían explicarme que pasa aquí?- el pelirrojo estaba a un paso de perder la cabeza.

-Con mucho gusto, déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Stela y ella es Sylvia y somos tus hijas- le contesto Stela con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, sus drones dieron un pitido en respuesta.

-MIS QUEEEEEE- grito Elsword, era oficial, había perdido lo poco que le quedaba de cordura.

-Volviendo con Aisha-

La susodicha maga estaba dando vueltas a un caldero mientras que con una cuchara revolvía su contenido y añadía o introducía más cantidad de sus componentes para su obra maestra, la poción de amor irresistible, luego de un rato el color verde pantano paso a un rosa claro para después volverse de un tono rojo vino seductor y nuevamente volver al rosa claro.

-Bien, esta completa, ahora a probarla- viendo un par de pájaros que estaban posados en la ventana de su almacén secreto decidió convertir unas gotas de su poción en un gas que lo llevo hacia los animales, como respuesta ambos se vieron antes de acurrucarse entre ellos en un abrazo, para la maga este era un lindo gesto romántico.

-Ahora a por el idiota que amo- se dijo mientras tomaba su invención y salía corriendo del lugar en busca de su objetivo.

-Con Elsword, Stela y Sylvia-

Elsword se encontraba caminado a paso lento con rumbo hacia su hogar, en su mano derecha las bolsas de la compra, en su espalda a una feliz niña elfa durmiendo y tomada de su mano libre Stela con una diminuta sonrisa, no pudo evitar suspirar.

Un segundo su vida era normal, líder de un grupo, con grandes aspiraciones y deseos, de donde salió eso de viajes en el tiempo y futuros posibles, que fue todo eso de un harem, en ningún momento por su cabeza cruzo la idea de enamorarse, solo ocupaba su tiempo el entrenamiento para hacerse más fuerte y de esa manera proteger a aquellos a quienes aprecia, ahora se encontraba caminado con dos niñas, la escena parece la de un padre y sus hijas después de hacer un recado para su esposa, esa palabra hizo que su cara se ponga roja como su pelo imaginando a ciertas chicas llamándole cariño, esposo, amor, miel o cualquier otro nombre afectuoso.

-Papa eres un pervertido-Stela dijo de repente mientras entrecerraba sus ojos en su dirección.

-Que, no, no estás mal, es solo tu imaginación, sí, eso es- Elsword respondió de manera apresurada ante el comentario de su hija no pasaron ni cinco minutos y ya sentía un vínculo con la niña.

-….- se le quedo viendo de manera interrogante con respecto a su pobre respuesta anterior.

-ahhh-

-mmm…munya- hablaba de manera errática Sylvia en la espalda del pelirrojo, esto basto para que la pesadez se vaya.

-Oye- empezó Elsword.

-¿Si?-pacientemente espero Stela.

-¿Cuántos hijo tengo?- le pregunto de golpe el pelirrojo.

-jejeje, bueno veras, es muy gracioso, ehh- con nerviosismo Stela trataba de buscar las palabras para darle esa noticia a su padre, Elsword por algún motivo empezó a odiarse a sí mismo por hacer esa pregunta.

-Mira mejor no contestes, si estas incomoda no quiero molestarte, algún día lo sabré- le aseguro Elsword con voz amable.

Stela por su parte solo pudo soltar un pequeño suspiro mientras le sonreía como respuesta, pasados cinco minutos llegaron a la casa, abrió la puerta y dejo que entrara Stela cual caballero, esta le agradeció y se dirigió hacia la cocina, pareciera que conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano.

Elsword se acerco hacia el sofá de la sala y con mucho cuidado deposito a Sylvia en el, pero esta al notar inconsciente que la estaban separando de su lugar actual solo se agarro con más fuerza a su padre buscando su calor, Elsword solo pudo gemir con desesperación leve, pero le llego una idea, recordando como su hermana lograba calmarlo y hacer que se quede profundamente dormido, se acerco a su oído y empezó a canta una suave melodía, con el pasar de unos minutos noto como el agarre de Sylvia se iba aflojando y finalmente se soltó descansado plenamente en el sofá, Elsword luego de su hazaña se dio vuelta para dirigirse hacia la cocina, pero para su horror detrás del se encontraba su hermana con Rena, Raven y Chung , y cabe decir que estaba furiosa con llamas arremolinándose a su alrededor esperando la orden de su ama para ejecutar su mandato mientras que los demás tenían la boca abierta como un pez ya que no sabían cómo reaccionar frente a esta descabellada situación.

-Espera sis, puedo explicar- pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que una línea de fuego como si de un lanza se tratara pazo endemoniadamente cerca de su mejilla quemándola y extrayendo algo de sangre.

-Tú, maldito pedófilo, no creía que caerías tan bajo, debes ser purificado con el fuego-dicho esto con una sonrisa demente Elesis empezó a acerarse lentamente hacia el pobre de su hermano, este se encontraba caminado para atrás tratando inútilmente de calmar el demonio que tiene por hermana, pero antes de que el pelirrojo pasara a mejor vida su salvación llego, en forma de otra niña que estaba comiendo un sándwich y miraba la escena como si fuera un espectáculo.

-Tía, te agradecería que no mataras a papa, si el muere ni yo ni mis hermanos naceremos- respondió Stela dijo con calma mientras seguía comiendo, como respuesta los demás presentes excepto Elsword solo podían parpadear varias veces para confirmar si lo que veían era real.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le pregunto Elesis a la nueva.

-Mi nombre es Stela y soy hija de ese hombre- decía mientras señalaba con el dedo a Elsword, este solo podía sudar frío mientras imaginaba a su hermana mayor torturarlo lentamente antes de matarlo.

Los demás solo tenían una duda en sus cabeza.

¿CUANDO DEMONIOS ELSWORD SE CASO Y TUVO HIJOS?

-Y la chica que está en el sofá también es su hija- eso solo añadió más leña al fuego.

-QUEEEEEE- se desato el infierno.

Un segundo Elsword estaba en el suelo de pie, al siguiente estaba suspendido del aire por el cuello de su chaleco siendo sujetado firmemente pero para su sorpresa no era por su hermana….

Chung lo estaba levantando mientras lo agitaba como un muñeco de trapo con violencia, un minuto después los ojos de Elsword eran remolinos por todo esta carga a su cuerpo.

-¿Cuándo Elsword? ¿Cuándo fue que te casaste e hiciste eso? ¿No podías esperar a que me confesara?- gritaba como una niña de secundaria histérica el rubio, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo soltó de golpe al pelirrojo, este por las sacudidas no había escuchado nada y estaba semi consiente en el suelo acostado, su rostro pálido y femenino paso a rojo escarlata en menos de un segundo y al siguiente se dirigió hacia su cuarto sin decir ni mirar a nadie, por el lado de los demás simplemente se quedaron con cara de póker a excepción del pelirrojo ya que estaba tirado en el suelo completamente desorientado luego de ser agitado como lata de refresco gracias a cierto rubio celoso.

-¿Acaba de pasar lo que creo que sucedió?- pregunto a la nada Elesis olvidándose completamente de quemar….purificar a su hermano.

La única respuesta fue silencio absoluto, sin contar el constante masticar de Stela mientras estaba arrodillada viendo el cuerpo inerte de su padre…

-Papa, todavía debemos buscar a mis hermanos, o crees acaso que yo y Sylvia somos tus únicos hijos-le dijo mientras terminaba de comer su refrigerio, lo único sensato que se puede hacer en esta situación es..

-QUEEEEEEE- hoy la casa de el ElGang Party estaba más animada que nunca.

-En el cuarto de pikachu, es decir el cuarto de Chung-

Chung se encontraba tumbado en su cama mientras veía las notas de su diario de viaje y recordaba las viejas aventuras con sus am y como lentamente empezó a enamorarse del pelirrojo denso pero amable, arrogante pero valiente y con la sonrisa que hacia aletear su corazón, pero al ver la prueba de que estaba con alguien más no podía hacer nada más que llorar en silencio mientras pensaba que todo estaba perdido para su amor.

.-sniff…snifff…no es niff justo ¿Por qué Elsword?- se preguntaba, lamentablemente no tenía la respuesta.

-En el bosque cerca de Rubén-

-es por ahí, estamos cerca estoy seguro- respondía una pequeña vocecita que pertenecía a una copia exacta de Elsword en sus días de infancia cuando todavía estaba con su hermana Elesis.

-por favor, ni siquiera un phoru recién nacido es tan tonto para creerte, mira, ya pasamos ese árbol junto con esas flores tres veces ya, acéptalo estamos perdidos- la segunda voz era un poco más grave pero todavía contenía ese aspecto infantil al mismo.

-ehhmm chicos no me quiero meter en la discusión de mis hermanos mayores pero podemos hacer algo, empieza a oscurecer-una tercera voz se metía a la conversación y estaba carga da de miedo.

-Tranquilo Charles, si algo pasa veras al gran espadachín Flame entrar en acción- decía el mini Elsword ahora identificado como Flame mientras sacaba de su espalda una pequeña espada, que para su tamaño era un mero y pequeño machete no muy intimidante.

Flame vestía una sudadera roja con tribal de flamas en el pecho, pantalones de jean negros y tenis rojos, para rematar guantes de cuero rojo sin dedos en sus manos.

-pfff si como no, lo más seguro que termines siendo perseguido por alguna criatura rara mientras agitas esa navaja de bolsillo- decía con desdén la segunda figura, este niño tenía el cabello negro con las puntas rojas, una mirada de acero pero amable como la de cualquier niño, su vestimenta consistía en una chaqueta negra con un par de alas en blanco en su espalda, debajo una camisa blanca, pantalones negros de combate y botas de cuero marrón, su brazo derecho era una garra nazod con dedos como cuchillas, en su cintura estaba atado un cuchillo de combate.

-Silencio hermano- respondía con brusquedad Flame ante este otro niño.

-Vamos Shadow, si, Flame es algo torpe pero siempre quiere ser el mejor y mejorar, tiene grande ganas de ser como papa-la tercera voz ahora Charles era exactamente como Chung, a diferencia de que tenía el pelo rojo y con grandes ojos azules, lleva puesto una chaqueta marrón, debajo una playera roja con un dibujo de un corazón alado en blanco, unos pantalones rojos y unos tenis blancos.

-mmm, es verdad, pero sigue siendo un idiota- respondía Shadow mientras e bosaba una sonrisa.

-cállate Shadow, y tu Charles no te metas- Flame trataba de recuperar el control de esta situación.

-solo papa y mama pueden darme ordenes, tu no- ahora con un tono frio Shadow respondía a la rabieta de su hermano.

mientras tanto el pobre charles temblaba como una hoja mirando la disputa que en un momento se convertiría en una pelea entre sus hermanos, solo podía balbucear tratando inútilmente de calmarlos.

Pero la salvación llego en forma de una gran figura completamente de blanco que estaba tirada en el suelo a un par de metros de los hermanos.

-Hurra un malvavisco gigante- grito con completo entusiasmo Flame para arrojarse de lleno hacia su objetivo.

-Espera Flame eso no es- pero no llego a terminar la frase.

-ñam- con una gran mordida Flame mordió el supuesto malvavisco, este se retorció para levantarse y demostrar que era un phoru anciano muy grande, cuando estaba parado sobre sus patas traseras soltó un gran rugido a la vez que por la fuerza arrojaba a Flame de nuevo hacia sus hermanos.

Shadow lo único que hizo fu ponerse en postura de combate mientras tomaba su cuchillo y preparaba su brazo nazod, este dio unos sonido como si estuviera cargando munición, y así fue, en menos de un segundo Shadow apunto con su brazo para soltar una descarga de balas hacia el phoru anciano a lo cual este respondió cubriéndose con sus brazos.

-Eres un idiota- le dijo Shadow a su hermano de cabeza roja.

-perdón Shady, jeje- fue la respuesta del pelirrojo, Shadow se puso rojo de rabia.

-QUE NO ME DIGAS ASÍ- ahora completamente furioso Shadow empezó a perseguir y a dispara a su hermano, Flame solo esquivaba los cortes y bloqueaba las balas con su espada, por otro lado tanto Charles como el phoru anciano se quedaron viendo la escena frente a ellos mientras una gotita corría por su nuca.

-Ermm, señor disculpe las molestias es solo que nos perdimos y estamos tratando de encontrar nuestra casa, perdone si le interrumpimos su siesta- decía Charles al gran phoru, este solo parpadeaba mientras retenía sus palabras, luego de unos minutos asintió.

-Haberlo dio antes jovencito, así todo nos ahorrábamos todo ese problema- decía con voz grave y gruesa, pero cargada de sabiduría.

-¿Puede hablar?- preguntaron los tres niños, Charles estaba al lado del gran phoru mientras que Shadow estaba sobre su hermano mientras el apuntaba con su brazo nazod, Flame tenía el machete listo para arremeter hacia su hermano.

-jojojo, jovencitos, he vivido muchos años, con eso años llegan la experiencia y la sabiduría-contestaba con total naturalidad el gran phoru.

-impresionante- respondía Shadow ya levantado y fuera de su hermano mientras se ponía una mano en el mentón.

-¿Disculpe señor, pero sería tan amable de ayudarnos a salir del bosque por favor?- Preguntaba Charles al gran phoru, por su lado Flame se quedo mirando al gran phoru como si estuviera recordando algo mientras Shadow estaba mirando buscando una posible orientación.

-Claro, no tengo ningún problema con ayudarlos, suban-dicho esto se agacho el phoru para permitirles subirse a su espalda, en un segundo los tres niños montaron al anciano mientras el agradecían.

-¿Dónde se dirigen niños?-pregunto el anciano con curiosidad mientras se movía a paso lento, los niños por su parte disfrutaba del paisaje, menos Flame que estaba dormido sobre la espalda de Shadow, para su disgusto.

-Nos dirigimos hacia la casa de el ElGang Party señor phoru a buscar a nuestros padres- respondía Charles con dulzura.

-Con razón me eran tan familiares, parece que fue ayer cuando me enfrente a su padre Elsword hace ya años- contestaba el anciano mientras se perdía en sus memorias.

-¿usted lucho con papa? ¿y cómo sabe que somos sus hijos?- preguntaba charles asombrado por esto, Shadow solo abrió los ojos en sorpresa mientras imaginaba la batalla.

-Claro niño, fue uno de los combates más duros que tuve en ese entonces y para contestar la otra pregunta porque se ven como él, tiene muchos de sus rasgos, rasgos que no pasan desapercibidos- contestaba el anciano.

-¿Le molestaría contárnosla?-preguntaba emocionado Shadow.

-Claro, no tengo ningún problema, verán yo estaba…- y así el phoru anciano empezó su historia mientras los niños escuchaban con atención mientras se imaginaban con gran cantidad de sorpresa y fantasía la batalla entre el anciano y su padre con una gran emoción…

-volviendo a la casa del ElGang Party-

Una vez más reinaba el silencio, cada uno trataba de asimilar toda la información, en primer lugar la inesperada madurez sentimental de Elsword, en segundo lugar la aparición de los supuestos hijos del mismo, en tercer lugar por más descabellado que suene, el interés sexual y romántico de Chung, para sumarle más leña al fuego Ara y Eva habían bajado para ver que era todo ese alboroto, ni que decir el pandemónium que se armo por parte del serafín de batalla, ya que este estaba persiguiendo al pelirrojo mientras decía cosas como animal, pervertido, psicópata sexual y otros insultos más, Elsword solo podía soltar lagrimas de anime mientras sentía como su orgullo y hombría estaba siendo despedazado con cada palabra, Ara por su parte estaba inclinada contra una pared con una nube de depresión sobre si misma a la vez que hacia círculos con su dedo índice y susurraba cosas, Raven y Rena estaban en silencio, la elfa por fuera estaba estoica y dura como estatua, pero por dentro no sabía que pensar, todas sus emociones se volvieron un revoltijo de depresión, furia, tristeza y decepción al saber que su amor fue tomado, pero se preguntaba dónde estaba la madre de las niñas a la vez que cada vez que miraba a Sylvia no podía evitar sentir como su corazón le apretaba el pecho, como si quisiera salir, una pequeña esperanza inundaba su corazón.

Raven no sabía que pensar, un minuto su amigo y líder es inmaduro y arrogante lleno de deseos de combatir y ser más fuerte, al siguiente se entera de que está casado y con hijos, en parte estaba celoso porque nunca llego a eso con su amante Seris, pero por una extraña razón no podía evitar sentirse celoso, pero la pregunta era celos por Elsword al encontrar una mujer que lo amara o celos de la mujer que estaba con el chico cabeza de flama, no tenía la respuesta y eso le molestaba en gran medida.

Elesis no podía con todo esto, pensaba que su hermano seguía siendo el mismo ingenuo que era con las chicas, ahora resulta que es una tía no de una ni de dos sino de varios niños, o su hermano era mujeriego o en verdad consiguió el amor de más de una chica, si bien estaba feliz por su hermanito pero no podía dejar de sentir la molestia de que alguna cualquiera logro tomar lo que le pertenecía por derecho, solo ella lo consolaba en las noches cuando tenía miedo, solo ella podía secar las lagrimas y sacarle la sonrisa más grande que ninguna hasta ahora inclusive dentro de sus compañeras que parecían interesadas en el lograron hacer que mostrara, en otras palabras Elesis estaba furiosa al pensar en alguna gata ladrona quitándole su preciado hermanito, las llamas de la ira y odio, además de celos se arremolinaban lentamente alrededor de ella mostrando su furia.

-¿Acaso esto puede empeorar?-pregunto Elsword a la nada mientras se levantaba del suelo luego de casi ser achicharrado por los láseres de una molesta y furiosa Eva que se encontraba sentada tomando una taza de té mientras trataba inútilmente de recordar lo que había dicho su amigo rubio sin éxito hasta ahora, como si fuera una broma del destino, el timbre de la casa sonó indicando las visitas.

-¿Desde cuándo tenemos timbre?-pregunto Rena.

En modo automático Elsword se acerco para abrir la puerta.

Grave error…

-Papa- tres voces, tres cuerpos se arrojaron sobre el pelirrojo y volvieron a tirarlo al suelo, tres niños que abrazaban a su supuesto papa como si fuera el fin del mundo.

Las respuestas de cada presente…

Elesis solo abrió los ojos mientras las pequeñas llamas que giraban alrededor de ella se convirtieron en el fuego del infierno mismo a la vez que sonreía de manera macabra mientras pensaba en varios métodos de tortura.

Raven solo podía sentir como las extrañas emociones dentro de sí aumentaban, su brazo nazod apretaba con furia su otro brazo haciendo que brotara sangre, este ni siquiera lo noto.

Rena ya estaba al borde del colapso como Chung..

Ara se vio más sumida en su depresión.

Eva, la autoproclamada reina de los nazod perdió toda elegancia y escupía el té caliente en Remy después de ver esta nueva escena, este empezó a volar desenfrenadamente por la casa seguido de su hermano tratando de calmarlo sin lograrlo mientras tiraba varias cosas como el florero favorito de Rena y una foto de Elsword y Elesis juntos.

-¡¿Más niños, genial que sigue un harem?!- preguntaba Elsword totalmente desesperado por esto.

-De hecho papa tienes un harem, o mejor dicho lo tendrás en un tiempo- contestaba Stela, su padre solo pudo suspirar.

Flame levanto la mirada de su padre para sonreír con gusto a lo que sus inocentes ojos miraron, Elesis.

-Mama- después de que vio a la pelirroja se lanzo ignorando las flamas que giraban sobre y alrededor de ellas para darle un gran abrazo, aunque por su estatura solo podía sujetarla por la cintura, Elesis en respuesta ceso abruptamente sus llamas, cuando la palabra mama se grabo en su mente no pudo evitar sonrojarse con locura al pensar en cómo se hacen los niños con cierto chico denso.

Shadow se levanto de Elsword para escanear la sala buscando algo, al ver a Raven sonrió y a paso lento se acerco hacia él, Raven solo pudo levantar una ceja en curiosidad por lo que iba a hacer el niño pensando en que lo llamara tío Raven o algo así..

Cosa que nunca sucedió..

-Hola madre- era oficial, todo el orgullo masculino de Raven había desparecido por obra de El, en su mente se imaginaba a sí mismo como ama de casa con delantal y toda la cosa, pero lo peor era porque demonios el pelirrojo, su mejor amigo también estaba en su retorcida fantasía, desde cuando se había pasado al otro lado se preguntaba mientras sin saberlo de su nariz brotaba sangre y su cara se ponía roja.

-¿ehhh madre estas bien?-preguntaba preocupado Shadow al ver a su "madre" en tal estado.

Eva solo podía refunfuñar como niño al que le quitaron un dulce, ante esto Stela se acerco lentamente a ella para susurrarle algo al oído.

-No te preocupes tía Eva, tu también tienes niños, dos de ellos.- dicho esto Eva sintió como su núcleo se sobrecalentaba mientras el proceso de reproducción se aparecía en su base de datos.

Sylvia había comenzado a despertar luego de escuchar tanto alboroto, se sentó en el sofá mientras se frotaba los ojos en una pantalla de ternura, al notar a Rena solo sonrió y se arrojo a ella, Rena estaba bastante sorprendida por el contacto sin aviso por parte de la infante.

-Mami- con total alegría y felicidad pura Sylvia abrazaba a Rena sin dejar de frotar su rostro contra la cintura de la elfa, Rena solo balbuceaba ante esto, en su mente y corazón estallaron en alegría al pensar en el pequeño paquete de júbilo al tener a una niña tan linda como Sylvia como su hija, no pudo evitar mirar de reojo al pelirrojo y empezar a sonrojarse con locura.

-Es oficial, mi vida es un infierno- decía Elsword, pero no sabía que en su rostro se mostraba una gran sonrisa ante todo esto a la vez que inconscientemente ponía una mano en la cabeza de Charles y le acariciaba cual mascota, sonrisa que fue borrada por cierta persona.

-Hey eldorck que pasa con esa sonrisa de bobo-pregunto la recién llegada maestra elemental al hogar, para ver la extraña escena con una gran botella con un liquido rosa extraño que hacia desconfiar al pelirrojo.

-¿De qué me perdí?-preguntaba al ver a los distintos niños con sus supuestos padres.

-Oh nada en especial, además de que todos los niños que salieron de la nada dicen ser mis hijos, nada en especial-contestaba con naturalidad Elsword mientras se levantaba con Carles aun en brazos.

-Queeeeee- y se volvió a repetir el pandemónium.

-En el pueblo de Rubén, en una cafetería-

-Ahh delicioso esta el té- decía una voz de una niña pequeña de no más de siete años, de cabello negro largo hasta la cintura y ojos de tono rojo con toques de naranja como si de una fogata se tratara, vestía una yukata de color negro con llamas en el mismo y un dragón en su espalda dejando ver sus piernas, calzaba botas de cuero negro y en su cintura estaba envainada una katana de vaina negra con llamas azules grabadas y de mango blanco.

-Maldición Sakura, deberíamos estar buscando a los otros, no disfrutar de un estúpido té- respondió una segunda voz, esta niña era la copia exacta de una Elesis más joven, parecía tener ocho años y vestía un jean negro con una flama blanca bordada en su pierna izquierda, tenis negros, una playera rojo con un ala de ángel y otra de demonio en su espalda, guantes de cuero negro sin dedos y una muñequera de cuero negro con un corazón llameante en oro decoraban sus brazos, en su cintura descansaba una espada de aspecto viejo pero no por eso parecía no servir para lo que fue creada.

-Cálmate Blaze, recuerda que si no piensas con cabeza fría no podremos idear un plan, además la comida aquí es deliciosa, sería una lástima echarla a perder- una tercera voz se unió, este era un niño de unos siete años, tenía el cabello de plata y ojos rojos como cierto pelirrojo, vestía una gabardina roja con cinturones de cuero que sobresalían de la misma, debajo una camisa blanca y corbata negra, pantalones de vestir negros y botas de cuero marrón oscuro, a diferencia de los demás tenia guantes blancos y cerca suyo volaba un dron no tripulado de color blanco de aspecto amenazante con penetrante mirada de un visor rojo sangre y varias cuchillas que se guardaban en el mismo como si fueran alas.

-Concuerdo contigo Vergil- respondía una cuarta voz, este también era como su hermano Vergil, ya que era una copia de él con ligeras diferencias, en primer lugar si bien tenían el mismo tono de cabello el aspecto era diferente, donde Vergil tenía el pelo ordenado este niño posee un corte más rebelde, con picos, vestía también una gabardina pero de tono blanco y camisa negra con corbata blanca con un diseño de llamas blancas en el mismo, un pantalón de vestir negro y zapatos, flotando cerca suyo un dron similar al anterior pero de tono negro y visor azul hielo, donde el blanco tiene cuchillas este posee armas de fuego, como los cuatro cañones gatling que se encuentran a ambos lados del mismo.

-Gracias Dante- agradecía Vergil a su hermano, Blaze por otra parte parecía que estaba a punto de estallar.

-Maldición si no van a hacer nada por nuestros hermanos yo me marcho, nos veremos en casa de papa-sin decir nada más se marcho rumbo hacia la casa del ElGang Party, los demás, Sakura, Vergil y Dante solo suspiraron antes de pagar la cuenta y seguirla.

-Dios, en verdad es fogosa como la llama-decía Sakura.

-Siempre fue así, la verdad no me sorprende- contestaba Vergil mientras tenia la mirada perdida en algo que podría atrapar su interés.

-Sí, pero solo quiere encontrarlos, se nota que está preocupada por todos-Decía Dante al pensar en sus otros hermanos.

-¿Estarán bien?- preguntaba Sakura al dúo.

-Sabes la respuesta, no hace falta contestarla-decía Dante calmando a su hermana Sakura.

-Tienes tazón-al terminar Sakura ponía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué están esperando? Vamos debemos llegar a casa de papa antes de que oscurezca así encontramos a los demás- decía Dante, entonces empezó a correr con gran velocidad rumbo hacía su objetivo, seguido de cerca de su dron negro.

-Si- tanto Sakura como Vergil respondieron al unisonó para también comenzar a correr para tratar de alcanzar a su hermano y objetivo.

-en la casa-

Elsword se encontraba inconsciente en su cuarto por cortesía de un golpe en su cabeza gracias a cierta maga. Los demás se hallaban en la sala de estar mientras un gran silencio reinaba el lugar que molestaba a todos los presentes, excepto para los niños, estos se hallaban…..

Flame estaba sentado en el regazo de Elesis feliz mientras agitaba las piernas, su madre lo sujetaba por la cintura con un gran sonrojo, de su cabeza pensamientos acerca de ella y su hermano juntos, una sonrisa lasciva y boba con algo de baba saliendo de su boca.

Sylvia también estaba sentada en el regazo de Rena, esta tenía un cepillo mientras cepillaba con dulzura el cabello de su niña perdida en sus emociones, su "hija" Sylvia solo podía chillar por felicidad y por las cosquillas que el peine provocaba en su pelo.

Shadow estaba apoyado contra la pared mientras veía su madre sentada en el posa brazos del sofá analizándola con una mirada penetrante, Raven por su parte se volvía rojo remolacha al seguir recordando como el niño le llamaba madre provocando que sus extrañas fantasías volvieran a flote en su mente con lujo de detalles.

Chung bajo una vez calmado, pero la calma le duro poco porque Charles se arrojo sobre el llamándole madre sin parar, ni que decir que el pobre Chung no pudo evitar pensar en el pelirrojo que sin intentarlo le había ovado todo en cuanto a su corazón de doncella.

Eva estaba haciendo cálculos y pruebas a través de lo que veía para comprobar que los dichos hijos de pelirrojo en verdad eran suyos, una vez consiguió dichos resultados se sorprendió por la gran cantidad de rasgos y perfiles genéticos a través de cabellos que obtuvo sin que nadie se diera cuenta que los niños tenían con sus madres y su padre, era verdad en un 99.9%, todos los niños presentes son hijos de Elsword, como están aquí no puede responder.

Ara no pida creer que su puro amor, bobo e ingenuo era un libertino y playboy con varios niños a cuidar, esta idea rompía cada una de sus fantasías mientras el espíritu zorro estaba pensando en varias maneras de volverle el tormento al chico que no solo tomo el corazón de su amiga y lo destruyo en miles de pedazos sin consideración alguna, sino también el suyo, ohh Elsword aprendería por las malas que no se debe meter con el alma y el amor de un espíritu milenario de su calibre.

Stela estaba sentada en una silla de la cocina mientras pensaba, _estamos yo, Sylvia, Flame, Shadow, Charles, faltan Sakura, Blaze, los gemelos Dante y Vergil y no hay rastro de Nero, Takashi, Arthas o Lilith, lo que recuerdo después de salir del vórtice espacio-tiempo los cuatro acabaron cerca del desierto de Bertha, espero que estén bien.. y mamá espera un poco más me asegurare de que papa borre tus malos recuerdos y dejes esa sonrisa maniática que oculta tu dolor y tormento, te lo prometo.._

Pensando en un curso de acción borro las lagrimas que estaban empezando a formarse en sus ojos para reemplazarlos por una mirada decisiva para cambiar todo.

Aisha estaba en la cocina sentada enfrente Stela pero sin prestarle atención, atrás había dejado la botella con su última creación solo por su bobo amor, ahora no era nada más que un sueño e ilusión que causaba el dolor en su pequeño y golpeado corazón.

Un tiempo después la noche cayo y los niños se fueron a dormir para sorpresa de los mayores al cuarto de su padre diciendo que hace tiempo que no estaban con su papa, al principio estaban indecisos pero sabiendo el tipo de persona que es Elsword lo permitieron, a regañadientes.

Ahora se hallaban en la cocina disfrutando de su cena, una ensalada con varios tipos de vegetales, especias y demás cosas verdes por cortesía de la elfa y para beber una extraña bebida de tono rosa..

-¿Ustedes creen en serio esto de los niños?- preguntaba Elesis algo roja al recordar todo lo sucedido en apenas un día.

-Creo que deberíamos saber más con respecto a esto- contestaba Raven todavía dolido por la reciente perdida de su orgullo pero también su cara se estaba volviendo algo roja después de darle un sorbo a su trago.

-Raven tiene razón, cada uno de los niños tiene rasgos casi idénticos a nosotros y a Elsword- seguía Eva también roja con los ojos cerrados, detrás suyo Remy y Moby se miraron como preguntándose porque su mama estaba roja junto a los demás.

-jijiji- se reía Rena en voz baja mientras fantaseaba con la vida de recién casada, ser ama de casa y todo lo demás, un gran sonrisa adornaba sus facciones.

-…- Ara estaba con diminutas lagrimas pensando en ese tal vez al creer en que ella también tendría un hijo, no sabe lo que le espera junto a su amiga y maestra Eun.

-mmmm- Chung se retorcía en su silla incomodo ya que por alguna razón se sentía muy caliente, como si estuviera en celo, en su mente una sola persona podría clamarlo de las llamas que sentía en su interior, Elsword.

-Mphh-Aisha estaba enojada con el ceño fruncido, pero de esta manera estaba ocultando su dolor al mundo, la verdad es que solo quería ir a su cuarto para llorar por todo lo sucedido, ella también quería un hijito después de todo.

Luego de la cena cada quien se marcho a su cuarto con los rostros rojos y algo sudorosos, lo que tenían en común todos y cada uno de ellos es que se encontraban calientes, muy calientes con pensamientos solo de lujuria, pasión y deseo, en verdad dudaban de que podrían dormir esa noche..

Por otra parte cierto pelirrojo estaba durmiendo como un tronco mientras varios niños lo usaban cono cama, frazada y almohada humana, muy al disfrute de estos por los rostros sonrientes en sus caras.

A la mañana siguiente se esperaría que sería un día normal y otro más para el ElGang Party.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

Pues no lo fue para nada, si Elsword creyó que el día en que sus supuestos niños llegaron a su vida era el infierno estaba muy equivocado, ese era la puerta al infierno, ahora vendrías las llamas eternas de la pasión, los celos y muchas cosa más.

Nota del autor:

Hola aquí Specterwolf, les saludo con mi nuevo trabajo sobre este gran juego, ahora explicare un par de cosas.

En primer lugar la cronología, esto sucederá después de la invasión demoniaca, verán que no aparecieron ni Add ni el dúo Luciel, tranquilos, aparecerán con el tiempo ya que ellos no tomaron lugar en la invasión como podría suceder en el juego.

En segundo lugar, la historia no solo es sobre los niños, hay otra historia de fondo para aquellos que piensan que esto será algo como una comedia y sse mostrara mucho más adelante, estén atentos a las pistas que dejare en los capítulos.

En tercer lugar apuesto que con los rasgos que describí cada uno de ustedes sabrán deducir de quienes son los hijos pero de igual manera lo detallare aquí abajo.

Hijo/s de Elesis: Flame y Blaze.

Hijo/s de Ara/Eun: Sakura y ?

Hijo/s de Raven: Shadow

Hijo/s de Chung: Charles

Hijo/s de Rena: Sylvia

Hijo/s de Add: Stela

Hijo/s de Lu: ?

Hijo/s de ?: ?

Hijo/s de Eva: Dante y Vergil

Hijo/s de Aisha: ?

Los desafío a adivinar cuales son los niños que faltan y cuáles son sus padres, veamos cuáles son sus respuestas, espero que disfruten esta historia así como yo disfruto el escribir, me despido.


	2. Capitulo 2: Problemas y más problemas

Capitulo 2: Problemas y más problemas

(Normal Pov)

Una vez cada miembro del ElGang Party se retiro a sus habitaciones después de la cena la mayoría no noto el gran sonrojo y estado de euforia que se estaba empezando a mostrar dentro de cada uno, los únicos que se salvaron de tal condición fueron el líder, Elsword y sus "hijos", los últimos estaban en la cama con su padre usándolo como una almohada o peluche para abrazar en esa larga noche, cada niño tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, seguramente estaban soñando lo que cualquier niño sueña, mientras que su padre no tenía la misma suerte, ya que su cara era una mueca agria, como si lo que estuviera viendo era todo menos bonito…

-El sueño de Elsword-

A paso lento el espada infinita deambulaba por un pasillo largo que parecía interminable, oscuro con apenas algo de luz que mostraba el único camino posible a tomar, pero con determinación y valor el pelirrojo continuo avanzando hasta llegar a varias puertas, cada una de ellas tenía algo que las hacia especial para el pelirrojo, esto era su color, ya que le recordaba a varias personas que había conocido a lo largo de su larga aventura por todo Elrios…

Cada una estaba alineada una al lado de la anterior, de manera ordenada del siguiente orden, la primera era roja con diseños negros de llamas, la segunda era de un tono blanco puro con el dibujo de un copo de nieve en un tono azul zafiro, el tercero era violeta con la impresión de un libro, la tercer era de varios tonos de verde dando una apariencia de un bosque, al cuarta era toda negra con el tribal de un cuervo impreso en la misma, la cuarta era también blanca pero en vez de un copo de nieve tenia la imagen de un lobo con melena azul, la quinta era de un blanco marfil con toques de dorado y una corona de un celeste neón, estaba claro que cada una de estas puertas eran la viva imagen de su hermana Elesis junto a sus demás compañeros de Party pero además había otras puertas que no logro identificar que eran tres más, la primera de un tono blanco metálico con rayos rosados o purpuras, las otras dos estaban juntas, de hecho era dos puertas unidas, la izquierda era de un azul noche con partes de zafiro con la imagen de un escudo y espadas atravesándolo mientras que la derecha si bien compartía el color tenía una distinta impresión que era otra corona pero esta era más bestial, con picos y cuernos saliendo de la misma, para Elsword estas puertas eran de otras personas que no conocía en lo más mínimo o que vio pero no recuerda, ahora la cuestión era…

-¿Y…donde me meto?-

Dejémoslo por ahora.

Esta es la situación del pelirrojo pero esto no se comparaba con el martirio por el cual estaban pasando sus compañeros de equipo..

-habitación de Elesis-

Al llegar a la clase de blazin heart Elesis gano un cuerpo que muchas mujeres matarían por tener, curvas sensuales, un busto generosos y dotado, vientre esculpido acompañado de una cintura de reloj de arena con piernas largas y torneadas, a esto añadiéndole el estado actual físico y mental de la pelirroja mayor, se encontraba acostada en su cama de dos plazas destapada mostrando el camisón negro con bordados de rosas de un rojo vino sensual, pero no estaba durmiendo, estaba moviéndose de un lado al otro mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, luego empezó a temblar, necesitaba algo, y ese algo era sexual a juzgar por el sonrojo de su rostro, jadeaba de a momentos y cerraba los ojos tratando inútilmente de calmarse, a todo esto el calor entre sus muslos era agobiante y para colmo se hacía más y más fuerte.

-Ahhh..mmm…ahhh Elsword-pero a través de toda esta situación sexual a pesar de ser indecoroso y mal visto moralmente, el único pensamiento en la cabeza de Elesis era sobre su hermano menor, de hecho su mente empezó a crear una fantasía demasiado detallada sobre un encuentro con su hermano.

-Fantasía de Elesis-

La dama de fuego se hallaba en el bosque detrás de su casa cerca del lago en lo profundo del mismo, estaba sentada en una piedra mientras pulía su hoja distraídamente sin notar como alguien se acercaba a ella por detrás, un segundo después sintió un par de manos que la sujetaron por la cintura de manera suave pero posesiva, sin darle tiempo a replicar siquiera fue dada vuelta para sentir un par de labios que se estrellaban contra los suyos con deseo y necesidad de saciar la lujuria por su persona, viendo a su agresor noto que era nadie más que Elsword, este la sujetaba por la cintura con su mano izquierda mientras que con la otra le acariciaba la mejilla con cariño, Elesis estaba anonadada y muy confundida, pero más que nada estaba caliente, su más intimo y profundo deseo se había hecho realidad, lentamente cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por sus instintos, noto como la lengua del pelirrojo rozo los labios para pedirle entrada, la necesidad de aire la golpeo y eso fue un error, error muy agradable ya que el espadachín aprovecho su oportunidad para insertar su aparto bucal en su boca con ganas, no tardo nada en empezar a explorar tan caliente lugar con avidez y excitación clara para luego entrelazar su lengua con la de su hermana y empezar a batallar por el dominio, esto siguió por un par de minutos para después separarse unos pocos centímetros dejando sus frentes pegadas, sus miradas fijas en los ojos del otro.

-Els…¿Qué..-pero Elesis no pudo decir su pegunta ya que su hermano tomo la palabra acercándose a su oído y susurrar con voz ronca..

-Sis, te quiero-esas tres palabras bastaron para dejar sin habla a Elesis pero nuevamente la voz de su hermano la saco de su mundo.

-No aguanto más-al decir eso las manos antes quietas de Elsword tomaron al estilo princesa a su hermana, esta solo pudo sonrojarse con locura al sentir en su piel los musculosos y fuertes brazos de su hermano que con cuidado la deposito en el césped, una vez depositada su princesa Elsword ataco el cuello de Elesis con su boca dejando su marca, chupones y marcas de dientes adornaban su suave piel, gemidos y jadeos entrecortados brotaban de su boca a la vez que sujetaba con fuerza a su hombre y lo acercaba más hacia ella para profundizar el contacto.

-Tranquila, tenemos todo el tiempo solo para nosotros-dijo con voz suave y lujuriosa Elsword, después dejo el cuello de su hermana, esta soltó un gemido y quejido de protesta como una niña pero de nuevo volvió a gemir al sentir como sus senos eran tomados y estrujados suavemente y de manera lenta, muy lenta, esto solo sirvió para enloquecerla más, su hermano sabia como tocarla y donde para encenderla, pero esta suavidad y cuidado la hacía sentirse apreciada y amada, toda mujer desea que su hombre la haga sentirse deseada y amada, al tener al suyo con este tratamiento Elesis no podía sino sentirse en el paraíso.

Elsword siguió tocando y masajeando sus pechos hasta que los soltó y la desvistió quitándole su saco blanco dejando su top, una vez más la beso profundamente explorando su boca sin deseo alguno de detenerse, a la vez que con suavidad tomo el cierre con su mano libre y lo bajo lentamente exponiendo sus pechos al mundo y arrojando el top fuera del camino, Elesis al notar su exposición enrojeció de sobremanera para cubrirse con los brazos y separarse de Elsword, este solo sonrió divertido.

-Tranquila, no hare nada que no quieras-dicho eso tomo los brazos de su hermana y los separo de su pecho exponiendo una vez más su busto, Elesis solo tembló en ansiedad y miedo esperando, su hermano noto esto y con cuidado puso el pecho derecho en su boca para después comenzar a chupar con avidez mientras que su otra mano le acariciaba el otro seno, Elesis al no estar acostumbrada a tales sensaciones solo gimió con fuerza casi hasta gritar cuando los dientes del pelirrojo mordisquearon ligeramente el pezón dejándolo duro como roca mientras que el otro seno no se libro de su ataque, con la mano masajeo a la vez que con el pulgar y le dedo índice tomo el pezón entre ambos para apretarlo como si quisiera ordeñarla, basta decir que la pelirroja estaba con el rostro mas rojo que su cabello a la vez que casi no podía respirar por todo el placer que la asaltaba sin piedad alguna, esto continuo hasta que Elesis tuvo al menos dos orgasmos, en verdad su hermano se tomo el tiempo para satisfacerla, ella se encontraba acostada en el suelo jadeando intentando recuperar el aire perdido después de gritar su segunda liberación para su hombre.

Elsword se veía muy satisfecho por sus acciones anteriores y con cuidado abrazo a su hermana manteniéndola segura en sus brazos para después mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja ganado un suspiro y un temblor de placer por parte de ella.

-Despierta querida-

-¿Ehh?-

-Fin de fantasía-

Elesis despertó de golpe al encontrarse nuevamente en su habitación sola sintiendo el calor en todo el cuerpo pero más todavía en la región de sus muslos internos, con un resoplido de disgusto al enterarse de la realidad se sentó despacio en su cama con la mirada en la nada recordando con detalles el sueño erótico que tuvo sobre su hermano hace apenas nada, su mano viajo hacia uno de sus senos y apenas rozar su pezón soltó un gemido ronco y bajo, en verdad estaba sensible pero casi satisfecha a pesar de que en verdad deseo de que su fantasía fuera real, luego de respirar para clamarse se volvió a dormir con una sonrisa.

-La habitación Aisha-

Nuestra maga trataba de leer uno de sus libros pero sin éxito alguno ya que se estaba masturbando con fiereza a la vez que soltaba gemido tras gemido bajo mientras trataba de contenerse, al parecer la poción fue un éxito ya que este periodo de "calor" era normal según el libro que consulto, sus manos rozaban sus labios mientras que pellizcaba suavemente su clítoris y lo retorcía, todo esto fue demasiado ya que después de temblar de éxtasis se mordió los labios para evitar gritar de goce, dejándolos rojos y besables, lentamente su liberación fue bajando hasta que estaba calmándose pero a pesar de esto sus manos no salieron de su zona privada, antes de caer rendida imago como seria hacer el amor con Elsword en la biblioteca mágica de su pueblo, esto saco un sonrisa en su rostro.

-En la habitación de Rena-

La elfa voluptuosa se hallaba lamiendo una de las flechas imaginando que era la flecha de su Elsword, con los ojos cerrados, la respiración entrecortada, los senos subiendo y bajando a un ritmo acelerado vistiendo nada más que un camisón que dejaba ver su vientre y tan trasparente que los pezones de sus grandes senos se veían a través del mismo, una de sus manos tenía su juguete mientras que la otra estaba dándose placer a sí misma con fervor, por otro lado su mente imaginaba al pelirrojo con ella de esta manera tomándola como mujer, su mujer… Rena al ser un elfo tiene más edad que cualquier otro miembro del party paso un buen tiempo desde hace que esta con un hombre de esa manera, necesita quedar satisfecha y parece que estaba de nuevo en su adolescencia cuando quería experimentar el sexo, ahora lo necesitaba de manera urgente pero podría aguantar un poco antes de confesarse con Elsword, hasta entonces esta sería su escapatoria, unos minutos después el orgasmo la golpeo haciendo que arquera la espalda y gimiera el nombre de su amado para después desplomarse bajo las sabanas.

-En la habitación de Eva-

La reina nazod se hallaba mirando dentro de su núcleo preocupada por el alto nivel de calor y temperatura que tenía el mismo, más de una hora estuvo sostenido informes regulares cada cinco minutos de sus programas y circuitos para ver la falla a esta situación más no consiguió respuesta alguna excepción extraña sustancia en su sistema pero cuando estaba a punto de quitar una muestra para analizarla el sistema de emergencia salto a la luz provocando un cese inmediato a todo sistema no prioritario haciéndola caer en su cama para que sus "hijos" volaran y se posaran cerca de ella preguntándose sobre el estado de su "madre" sin prestar atención de la sonrisa que se mostro en sus rostro.

-La habitación de Ara-

La chica de cabello ébano estaba teniendo en ese momento demasiadas dificultades según las expresiones talladas y cambiantes cada poco segundos en su bello rostro además del notable sonrojo del mismo, su respiración era irregular e inestable a la vez, jadeaba entrecortadamente y parecía costarle respirar pero la sonrisa en su rostro señalaba otra cosa evidente, el gran placer sexual que cada nervio de su cuerpo experimentaba en ese momento, su mente vivida de fantasías incumplidas con su amado, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que el orgasmo la asalto sin aviso provocando que agarrara con fiereza y clavar las uñas en las sabanas de su cama para empezar a controlarse a través de respiraciones calmas y relajantes hasta que el sueño la reclamo, en ningún momento la felicidad y la sonrisa abandonaron su cara.

-Habitación de Chung-

El pikachu no paraba de dar largas bocanadas mientras inútilmente trataba de dormir para moverse de manera errática en su cama buscando una mejor posición para dicha tarea, más sin embargo no lo consiguió de manera fácil, su mente estaba nublada por el deseo y la lujuria primitiva, más de una vez pensó en ir hacia la fuente de lo único que sería capaz de calmarlo y satisfacerlo de sobremanera, su rey, su futuro monarca, el chico de cabello rojo carmesí, cuya sonrisa radiante y espíritu lo ayudo más de una vez cuando aun combatían contra las hordas demoniacas hace apenas un año, en ningún momento se dio cuenta de que su pecho se hacía más grande y suave, como sus rasgos ya femeninos cambiaban mas, su cuerpo estaba cambiando de manera rápida y sin explicación, el rubio, no se daría cuenta de esto hasta más tarde…

-Habitación de Raven-

El ex líder del cuervo negro pasaba por las mismas circunstancias que el rubio, su cuerpo cambiaba de manera más lenta y le provocaba diversas emociones, como dolor, ansiedad, pero sin ninguna duda su cuerpo sentía el placer, pero no era suficiente, su mente ya maltratada por los horrores de la guerra y el combate anhelaba la paz y la tranquilidad, más de una vez soñaba y fantaseaba con su amada que le fue quitada, más de una vez soñó con la dulce y ponzoñosa venganza, pero cuando más soñó con eso siempre recordaba como un muchacho, no un niño, que no debería ser un guerrero, que solamente debería pensar en crecer y jugar como otro más, lo vio tomar su hoja y pelear con valor contra sus enemigos, ese niño fue el primero que no lo juzgo ni lo señalo, en vez de eso lo acepto con cada uno de sus pecados, por siempre tendría su aprecio y amistad, pero ahora ese mismo niño, creció y se volvió un joven adulto bastante deseable, no sabía cómo ni cuándo empezó a gustarle de esa manera, pero cuanto más invadía su mente el pelirrojo más nublada y lujuriosa se sentía, extrañado ya que gran parte de sus fantasías eran con su amada fallecida ahora parecía que su amigo inundaba su mente, sin darle importancia en ese momento se dejo llevar por las maravillosas sensaciones de placer ignorante de como su cuerpo cambiaba…

-A la mañana siguiente-

Nuestro héroe de cabello rojo se encontraba dormitando suavemente en su cama con sus hijos sobre y al lado de él, esta mañana parecía destinada a la tranquilidad..

-AHHHHHHHHH-

Bueno, como era de esperar Elsword se despertó con un sobresalto al escuchar el gran grito femenino que venía de los cuartos cercanos, en el proceso tiro y provoco que sus hijos se cayeran y dispersaran por el suelo de su habitación, Stela cayó sobre su trasero sacando un gruñido molesto de ella para después sentir el peso extra de Sylvia sobre su regazo, esta solo siguió dormitando tranquila ajena del mundo, Shadow se llevo lo peor, no solo cayo de cara al suelo sino que cuando intento levantarse rápidamente fue llevado de nuevo al suelo cortesía de sus dos hermanos Flame y Charles, el primero divertido de la desgracia y enfado de su hermano, el segundo temblando como una hoja temiendo por su vida, sabía por desgracia del corto temperamento de su hermano de pelo ébano, Shadow tenía varias venas saltándole en la sien, un segundo después con fuerza saco encima suyo a sus hermanos, a Flame con un empujón provocando que se fuera de lleno contra la cama mientras que a Charles con un poco más de suavidad, pero eso no quitaba su expresión de molestia.

-Ohh vamos Shady, no debiste hacer eso, además no fue nuestras culpa caer encima de ti-dijo el mini Elsword molesto de ser tirado como muñeco de trapo.

-A callar, sabes que no me gusta ese apodo-respondió con fuerza Shadow mientras se levantaba y sacudía el polvo fuera de sí, su hermano solo resoplo con disgusto ante el trato brusco.

-Ahh chicos… ¿saben donde fue papa?-pregunto vacilante Charles, el pequeño niño tenía un gran respeto por sus hermanos pero también la furia que podrían demostrarse unos a otros en la hora de los entrenamientos le hacía ponerse pálido y temblar como hoja.

Flame solo miro hacia todos lados buscando a su padre pero cuando no noto su presencia solo negó con la cabeza para después salir del cuarto y dirigirse hacia la cocina para buscar algo de come, Stela acunaba a su hermana mientras tatareaba una canción para que descansara, al fin y al cabo habían pasado por mucho, Shadow al ver el miedo en Charles suavizo su expresión para acercarse a su hermano más joven y abrazarlo pidiendo perdón por asustarlo fuera de sí, este solo devolvió el gesto para la alegría de su hermano.

-Con Elsword-

Estaba corriendo por el pasillo mientras abría con un golpe seco las puertas de las habitaciones buscando la fuente del grito ignorando la privacidad de sus hermanos de armas, solo quedaba el cuarto de su hermana y ya estaba bastante frustrado de no encontrar la fuente del mismo, con un grito de guerra y una patada se adentro en la tierra prohibida..

 _Critical hit_

Al entrar se vio tendido en el piso mientras la oscuridad se apoderaba de él.

-Con los niños-

Stela se empezaba a molestar y a preocupar por su padre, con cuidado dejo a Sylvia de nuevo en la cama con ayuda de Shadow, este le pidió a charles que velara por ella a lo cual solo asintió, después ambos hermanos se movieron hacia el pasillo buscando a su padre juntos, ni bien dieron dos pasos escucharon el estridente grito femenino seguido de algo chocando el suelo de manera brusca, como si de un golpe seco se tratara, los dos se vieron un segundo antes de correr en su dirección mientras preparaban sus armas, Shadow cargo balas anti-personal mientras Stela elevaba el voltaje de sus dinamos, al llegar al cuarto de Elesis vieron algo que no esperaban…

En primer lugar vieron a su padre tendido en el suelo con un gran charco de sangre que parecía tener la fuente su rostro pero como estaba tendido en el suelo boca abajo no pudieron identificarla la fuente del sangrado además de varios chicones en su cabeza y un aspecto chamuscado, ambos infantes tenían una gran gota recorriéndoles la nuca similar al anime que veían de nuevo en su tiempo..

Levantando la vista se llevaron una gran sorpresa, todas las mujeres se vestían de manera bastante sugestiva, ropa interior que expresaba sensualidad y lujuria dejando casi nada a la imaginación, pero lo que llamaba la atención era la mujer de cabello negro y la rubia que nunca habían visto, solo Shadow y Stela sabían que estaba pasando.

-Ahhh ¿NO SERÍA MEJOR QUE SE VISTIERAN?-pregunto incomodo Shadow ante tanta feminidad, además del sonrojo de su cara pero desvió la mirada para no ver nada que no debía mirar cual caballero, todas las mujeres vieron el estado y la casi falta de ropa que tenían encima, con un tartamudeo y un rostro rojo igual que el cabello del hombre tendido en el suelo rápidamente fueron por ropa, aunque la rapidez del mismo ignoraron al pelirrojo inconsciente y le pasaron por encima dejando varias huellas sobre este, Stela se arrodillo frente a su padre y le picoteo con el dedo a ver si seguía en el mundo de los vivos, cuando recibió un gemido de parte de este se relajo notablemente, Shadow se quedo viendo la escena sin saber si debía intervenir o quedarse viendo, decidió lo segundo.

-Un rato después, en la cocina-

Ya pasada media hora todos los integrantes de la casa se hallaban en la mesa de la cocina desayunando a excepción de Elsword, este paso de inconsciente a delirar por la hemorragia masiva y golpes que dejaron pequeñas secuelas en el pobre pelirrojo, las mujeres mayores de vez en cuando se giraba n para ver el estado en que se encontraba su amado, aunque claro esto último para sus adentros además de que cada vez que lo miraba recordaban con avidez las fantasía que tuvieron con él la noche anterior además de que casi las vio desnudas, trayendo de nuevo sonrojos en sus cara y darse de vuelta para seguir desayunando como si nada, sus niños las miraban con curiosidad infantil pero Stela y Shadow sabían que pasaba por sus mentes.

-Así que..¡Les importaría decirme…PORQUE DEMONIOS SOY UNA MUJER-termino por explotar Raven, la noche anterior recordó su fantasía pero rápidamente la hecho de su mente mientras se fue a dormir ignorando los grandes cambios que su cuerpo tuvo, a la mañana siguiente noto como el calor y la lujuria regresaron como una bala así que pensó que necesitaba calmarse de alguna manera, la única forma que un hombre tiene de calmarse así mismo es masturbándose pero cuando su mano se adentro en sus bóxers negros noto algo que no debería suceder…

Nada…

Absolutamente nada, la desesperación empezó a inundarlo así que dé un salto salió de la cama, tomo una respiración profunda cerró los ojos y se quito la ropa interior quedando solo con una remera holgada y simple que lo cubría, con mucho cuidado abrió los ojos y vio algo que le aterro.

Tenía senos, y no pequeños como una pista de aterrizaje sino que tenía dos grandes melones, casi tan grandes como los de Rena, con las manos temblando los tomo y los masajeo sin darse cuenta de lo sensible que son, pero así este acto siguió unos minutos para darse cuenta de lo placentero que era y de la nada empezó a gemir y su rostro se sonrojo, después sintió una humedad en sus entre sus piernas, su mano derecha bajo por su vientre tonificado pero sensible de manera suave, pero Raven no cayó en la tentación, con una gran fuerza de voluntad se dirigió hacia la habitación de Chung pero cuando abrió la puerta sin pedir permiso lo que se encontró lo dejo bastante sorprendido.

El chico…ermm chica rubia bien dotada estaba saltando feliz por la habitación como si la navidad hubiese llegado temprano siendo muy consciente de los grandes senos que bajaban y subían con cada salto que daba por el cuarto, su rostro tenía un tono rosa, sus facciones demostraban una belleza que dejo a Raven anonado, o anonadada, no quería pensar en eso por el momento además de la ligera molestia de encontrarse ignorado pero las palabras que brotaron de la boca de la otra mujer le molestaron de sobremanera sin saber el porqué.

-Jijiji ahora podre estar con Elsy-se reía jovialmente seguido del notable sonrojo en su cara se hacía más prominente y notable, a Raven esas palabras la hicieron temblar de rabia por alguna razón, y por el momento no quería saber dicha razón.

-Cough cough-tosio de manera disimulada para llamarle la atención.

-¿Ehh Raven?¿Eres tú?-fueron las preguntas de la mujer, Raven se vio sorprendido de que sabia su nombre, a pesar del cambio notable, pero cuando sus ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos la realidad la golpeo.

-Lo sabia-fueron las simples palabras que brotaron de sus labios.

-Ehh-no sabía a qué se refería su compañera.

-Sabía que eras mujer, no hacía falta ocultarlo, ya pensaba yo que un hombre no podía tener rasgos tan femeninos-esas palabras golpearon bastante mal al pikachu, sus suaves rasgos se contorsionaron en una mueca con dos venas saltándole en la sien, de verdad se notaba bastante enojada con las manos cerrándolas en una forma similar a garras.

-Cuantas veces debo decir QUE NO MEGUSTA QUE ME DIGAN QUE SOY UNA MUJER!-termino por explotar de manera bastante notable, pero su enojo por alguna razón a Raven le parecía bastante tierno…

Mejillas sonrojadas, un cuerpo temblando de enojo, ojos llorosos a punto de derramar lagrimas, un gran puchero en su rostro como broche de oro, esa combinación golpeo fiero al ex comandante del cuervo, su cara era fría e impasible pero todo eso fue dejado de lado notablemente por el sonrojo en sus mejillas y un hilo de sangre cayendo lentamente por su nariz, un segundo después.

 _Critical Hit…_

El guerrero conocido como Raven cayó como un saco de papas en el suelo mientras que su amiga lo tomo en su brazos con relativa facilidad y a paso lento marcho hacia el cuarto de Elesis para pedir que lo cuidara.

Volviendo al presente Raven se acordó de los acontecimientos para mover el rostro avergonzada de lo sucedido, la sangre no se había marchado del todo ya que fue renovada, las demás mujeres también tuvieron grandes cambios en sus cuerpos, Elesis, Rena y Ara ganaron una talla de busto mientras sus caderas se hacían más anchas y sus rasgos se notaban mucho más femeninos haciéndolas brillar a su manera, Elesis se notaba fogosa y ardiente, Ara se veía mucho más hermosa como el epitome de una yamato nadeshiko mientras que Rena parecía brillar con los rayos del sol de la mañana que hacia relucir sus facciones mientras que la sonrisa solo fue un bono. Aisha por el otro lado se veía bastante desilusionada, su busto no era el más grande, de hecho era pequeño, inclusive con la poción sus senos ya de por si chicos ahora parecían haberse encogido más todavía sacando un resoplido de disgusto de ella mientras que con las manos se sobaba los senos sin ningún pudor como queriendo que crezcan por alguna razón pero lo que no sabía Aisha fue que si bien no tenia delantera su parte trasera fue mucho más que bendecida, sus caderas anchas y cintura estrecha daba a pensar en la gran retaguardia que tenía, mientras se vestía para ir a desayunar fue ignorante de como su culo se hizo firme y sensual, la falda le pegaba bastante bien además de que llegaba solamente a cubrir hasta los muslos dándole un toque seductor al mismo, pobre de no saber del gran encanto que tiene.

Chung por otro lado ya tenía rasgos afeminados pero ahora era toda una mujer en regla, el pantalón de mezclilla azul se pegaba a sus largas y torneadas piernas marcándolas de manera sugestiva, la playera blanca era pequeña y dejaba expuesto su vientre firme y marcado pero suave y seductor, sus rasgos eran hermosos, la cabellera larga y suave de un tono de oro brillaba con luz propia siendo complementada con el tono de azul zafiro de sus ojos, en otras palabras, una mujer hermosa mientras que Raven no se quedo atrás de ninguna manera, el tono bronceado de su piel, las cicatrices de innumerables batallas y esa mirada de oro pero fría como el hielo la hacía ver como toda una reina, una emperatriz del combate y de la batalla, todo sumado a las grandes curvas que la hacían parecer toda una amazona en su gloria salvaje; el pobre Elsword tuvo la bendición, o desgracia de que cuando entro en la habitación de su hermana pudo ver a todas estas damas casi en su estado más radiante y seductor, de ahí su actual estado delirante y carente de sangre con Charles y Sylvia velando por él, el niño tomando su temperatura mientras que su hermana con una cara roja y llorosa cambiaba lo paños de su frente por otros más fríos para de alguna manera calmar su calor, pero como su padre no respondía la niña se veía angustiada.

Cuando Elsword gimió algo inentendible los niños cerca de ellos chillaron de pura felicidad llamando la atención de los demás, las chicas se levantaron de su desayuno a medio comer mientras que los demás niños si bien se alimentaron nunca dejaron de ver a su padre tendido de esa manera, Shadow y Stela tenían muecas al ver a su padre delirar y agrios al saber que no podían ayudar mientras que Flame si bien tenía miedo el saber de la voluntad de Elsword supo que esto no detendrá al pelirrojo así que pacientemente espero que respondiera, Chung se veía my preocupada por su rey así que le pidió lo más suave posible a Sylvia que le dejara cambiar con ella a lo cual accedió pero cuando su mano toco la frente del pelirrojo este abrió los ojos mientras murmuraba algo, como no pudo entender acerco su rostro…

Grave error….

-E..ene-fueron las palabras bajas de Elsword mientras de a poco miraba a su alrededor, esto llamo la atención de todos los demás en especial las jóvenes mujeres que trataban de entender sus palabras pero este ambiente rápidamente salió disparado por la ventana cuando de un movimiento brusco Elsword se incorporo y tomo a Chung en sus brazos, cabe decir que las demás no se veían nada contentas con esto, Elesis estaba siendo rodeada por fuego mientras que Rena y Aisha compartían una sonrisa linda que escondía una gran malicia y sed de sangre, Eve estaba haciendo cálculos sobre masa y murmuraba algo sobre vaporización a través de rayos laser, Ara estaba temblando cual niña pequeña que se avía perdido con los ojos llorosos y haciendo un puchero mientras que Raven cerraba y abría su mano nazod mientras que de su boca brotaba un bajo pero intimidante gruñido, por su lado los niños sabían muy bien los celos que tenían sus madres para con el chico, más de una vez se vieron atrapados en medio así que esta vez solo se acurrucaron entre ellos temblando de miedo, al fin y al cabo, el infierno no tiene furia como una mujer enojada, pero una parte de sus mentes, ¿Dónde demonios estaban sus otros hermanos?

-En el bosque cerca de Ruben-

Blaze estaba caminando de un lado a otro de manera rápida y tediosa, cada pocos segundos se detenía para tomar una pose pensante pero así como venia desaparecía en una mueca agria y un gruñido saliendo de su boca, esto duro unos minutos más hasta que ya no pudo más.

-¿Quieren dejar de hacer eso de una maldita vez?-espeto a sus otros hermanos, la fuente de su enojo, Dante estaba sentado en una roca cerca un lago con una caña de pescar mientras su dron negro miraba hacia el lago y parecía escanear la zona dando pitidos de vez en cuando, al otro lado se encontraba su gemelo Vergil, este con su dron blanco se encontraban ambos apoyados contra un árbol y con un bloc de dibujo retrataba el paisaje a su alrededor mientras que su hermana Sakura tenía unas flores y se hallaba admirando el regalo de la naturaleza, todo esto encabrono de gran manera a Blaze mientras que varios cuchillos hechos de fuego se formaron a su alrededor y estaban bailando con las demás flamas, un segundo después salieron disparadas a sus hermanos pero los hombres simplemente movieron sus cabezas esquivando esos proyectiles sin siquiera verse afectados mientras que Sakura golpeo el suyo con la vaina de su katana para regresar a su anterior objetivo, las flores, esto puso furiosa a Blaze que se hallaba temblando de manera errática mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos, era una niña después de todo.

-Por favor debemos ir con papa y los demás- exclamaba eufórica y con voz temblorosa pero todavía decidida.

-Ahh hermanita la casa de papa esta a media hora de aquí pero-antes de poder seguir hablando Blaze le agarro la muñeca a Dante y lo levanto de su asiento mientras que con fuerza se dirigía hacia el otro albino aunque rápidamente fue detenida por Dante que se soltó si bien de manera fuerte no la lastimo.

-Como iba diciendo ¿Cómo le diremos que nos separamos y debemos encontrar a los demás? ¿Como le decimos a nuestras madres que nuestros hermanos menores están desaparecidos? Sabes bien como Aisha es muy protectora de Arthas y el es solo un niño de apenas dos años mientras que Nero sabe luchar todavía tiene cuatro y es muy ingenuo, Lilith no maneja todavía sus poderes de súcubo. Apenas si tiene control y necesita vigilancia cosa que si bien Takashi puede hacer todavía necesita la ayuda de un adulto, además no sabemos donde cayó Blue, se separo en el vórtice espacio-tiempo, podría estar en cualquier lado-concluyo Dante con voz apagada mientras sus pequeños puños se cerraban con furia, Blaze miro a sus otros hermanos y vio como Vergil tenía los dientes apretados mientras contenía las lagrimas, cuando su visión se poso en Sakura observo las diminutas lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, ante esto Blaze se mordió los labios.

EL ambiente era tenso, los hermanos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Blaze levanto la mirada y con una sonrisa de demente pero todavía decidida llamo a sus hermanos.

-¿Y Dante? ¿Crees que eso nos va a detener? Todos sabemos el calvario que sufrieron nuestros padres durante la guerra pero eso no bastó para doblegarlos ¿Acaso esto debería hacérnoslos a nosotros? Somos Sieghart por amor de El, esto no nos detendrá, encontraremos a nuestros hermanos y cumpliremos a lo que hemos venido, ¿He sido clara?-termino con voz de comandante pero con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus caninos a sus hermanos, estos solo devolvieron el gesto y a paso renovado se dirigieron a su hogar…

-En algún lugar del desierto de Bertha-

En medio del abrasador desierto de Bertha se puede encontrar un pueblo de hombres lagarto, hoy en día era una ocasión especial ya que estaban a punto de almorzar frente al fuego todos los miembros en un circulo con el chaman principal y el rey en medio pero para su sorpresa llego cuando escucharon una vocecita provenir desde atrás suyo, cuando se dieron vuelta pudieron ver a un niño de no más de unos cuatro años con cabello blanco, en su cabeza pequeños cuernos recién formados, en la parte baja de su espalda una cola de demonio que terminaba como una pequeña cuchilla y ojos heterocromos, uno azul con el iris similar a una cruz y el otro rojo, tenía una sonrisa lobuna ,mostrando caninos, llevaba puesto un chaleco azul eléctrico, debajo una playera sin mangas con una corona y dos espadas juntas como símbolo, jeans de mezclilla azules oscuro y tenis negros con líneas azul zafiro, en su mano izquierda una muñequera de cuero negro mientras que la otra tenía un guantelete de plata con garras en vez de dedos que despedía corrientes de fuego negro azulado cada pocos segundos. Los hombres lagarto se pusieron en posición de batalla y rodearon al infante, este solo tuvo una sonrisa mayor esperando, al ver que su presa no mostro pánico los hombre lagarto arremetieron sin temor, un grave error.

Sin pensarlo en chico golpeo con el guantelete el suelo haciendo surgir pilares de fuego que rodearon y consumieron a los lizardman en pocos segundos, los sobrevivientes tenían quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado, los chamanes miraron sorprendidos por el poder del chico así que sin pensarlo le arrojaron varias bolas de fuego pero estas fueron tragas por las sombras que estaban detrás del chico, este solo resoplo molesto al ver como los chamanes luchaban y eran derrotados por las sombras que tomaban forma de cuchillas y otras armas blancas.

-Lilith, sabes que odio que me quites la diversión, nadie debe interferir con el príncipe oscuro Nero-respondió con altivez y orgullo, ahora el autoproclamado Nero.

-Ohh vamos, tu reserva de mana no llega a la mitad, no sabes controlarte, venciste a un grupo pequeño pero no puedes luchar contra grandes cantidades de ellos, ¿Me equivoco?-dijo una voz desde la distancia, más allá cerca de una de las tiendas de los lizardman se hallaba una niña de unos seis años con ojos de tono vino y cabellera roja, una cola de demonio como tridente de color violeta oscuro que se movía perezosamente, vestía una chaqueta violeta con el emblema de una corona, unos pantalones de cuero negro con una cadena atada a una de sus piernas que terminaba con una cruz y unas alas de demonio en la espalda de un tono violeta oscuro que termina como un tridente y que se movía perezosamente contra el suelo, esta niña veía a su hermano menor de manera molesta..

-Siempre lo mismo contigo, ¿Cuándo dejaras esa arrogancia?-pregunto molesta Lilith a Nero mientras movía su mano derecha para llamar a las sombras cercanas y formar unas seis lanzas que las lanzo contra un grupo de cuatro lizardman que intentaron flanquear a los dos niños.

-Oh vamos no molestes-respondió enojado Nero, el solo quería batallar un rato después de todo.

Un lizardman que logro colarse detrás del niño inmediatamente fue estampa contra la pared por una poderosa ráfaga de viento cortante, cuando Nero y Lilith miraron hacia el origen del mismo vieron a otro chico de unos siete años, llevaba puesto unos pantalones de combate negros, unas botas de cuero marrón oscuro, una remera sin mangas negra con el kanji de poder estampada en su espalda, dos vainas atadas a su cintura y en sus manos hermosas katanas de un filo negro como el abismo, pero lo más llamativo eran sus rasgos, su cabello níveo con reflejos en rojo, sus ojos que mesclaban el rojo sangre con el naranja dándole un aspecto de depredador y salvaje gracias al iris ranurada como una animal, su cara contorsionada en una mueca que exhibía sus caninos. Detrás de él cuatro colas de zorro que se agitaban con violencia mientras el poder crudo brotaba de su persona.

-Cuando dejaran de discutir y buscaran a nuestro hermanito?-pregunto rabioso a Nero y Lilith, el primero se veía algo molesto por su intervención pero reconoció el poder su hermano mayor mientras que Lilith sonreía divertida a esto.

-Calma Takashi, no te enfades, damos cinco minutos para limpiar esto y buscaremos a Arthas-dijo Lilith con una sonrisa. Como si esto fuera cosa de todos los días.

-Apresúrense entonces, saben bien como yo que si dejamos a Arthas con un solo tomo mágico lo más probable es que cause un cataclismo-las palabras de su hermano hicieron temblar a Nero y Lilith, esto fue el incentivo suficiente como para empezar a batallar contra los restos de la tribu lizardman, cinco minutos después los restos de la tribu estaban a los pies de los hijos del pelirrojo, estos estaba n ubicados uno cubriendo el punto ciego del otro formando un triangulo pero cuando intentaron tomar un respiro escucharon otra voz que les helo el alma.

-Hermanitos miren-esa vocecita provenía de un pequeño niño, no llegaba a los cuatro, de hecho parecía ser de paneas dos años, vestía una versión en miniatura del traje del elemental master reemplazando la falda por un ligero pantalón de chándal y unas botas pequeñas, de cabellera roja con unos mechones en violeta y ojos de un tono amatista profundo el infante tenía en sus manos un libro, más especifico un tomo de magia de la tribu que de a poco empezó a brillar, los tres hermanos corrieron hacia su hermano tratando de borrar el desastre pero cuando estaba n a un paso de su hermano menor este se río y fueron tragados por un sello mágico que se formo a sus pies, un segundo después desaparecieron del lugar como si nunca hubieran estado ahí en primer lugar dejando atrás todo un rastro de destrucción.

-de vuelta con el party-

Nuestro héroe Elsword nuevamente estaba entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos, después de su despertar confundió a Chung con otra persona e hizo lo impensable..

La beso..

Así es, la tomo por la cintura y estrello sus labios con los de un Chung femenino, pero no se quedo atrás, estaban tan metido en la fantasía que gruño como un animal mientras mordisqueaba los labios importándole un comino si sus otros hijos o sus compañeras estuvieran presentes, por otro lado el pikachu solo abrió los ojos sorprendida pero al notar que su deseo se había hecho realidad se dejo llevar por las ansias de su rey, claro está que si estuvieran solos las cosas hubieran pasado a otro nivel pero como estaban las demás mujeres, bueno…

Cinco minutos después la pared parecía un mural para practicar disparo, miles de agujeros, marcas de quemaduras y láseres, flechas, carámbanos de hielo adornaban la pared de la cocina, los niños estuvieron esquivando esta ráfaga demencial durante unos minutos para terminar en una posición como si hubieran jugado twisted todo el tiempo, aunque su ropa no se salvo del todo, Charles perdió parte de su remera, Flame se quedo sin su playera exhibiendo su pecho, Shadow tenía el pelo chamuscado con pequeñas nube de humo que brotaban del mismo, Sylvia tenía toda la falda chamuscada mientras que Stela está haciendo análisis de los daños con sus sistemas, por otro lado Elsword se estaba retorciendo en el suelo todo negro, como si fuera un carbón humano, tenia flechas y unos pequeños fragmentos de hielo incrustados en su cuerpo, volvió a la inconsciencia poco después de este asalto, sus hijos estaban rezando por su alama mientras que un circulo de mujeres ceñudas y de mal humor estaban atacando los restos de su desayuno sin piedad a excepción de una rubia tetona que se estaba tomando la cara con ambas manos mientras se reía con júbilo ignorante de toda la situación, los niños tenían una gran gota recorriéndoles la sien.

Esto no podía ser peor.

-¿A todo esto, que fue lo que dijo mi hermano? ¿A quién se refería?-pregunto Elesis algo más calmada mientras se limpiaba algo rojo de su chaqueta blanca, nadie respondió ya que no sabían la respuesta, ni siquiera los niños que sabían más cosas la tenían, todos se miraban buscando algo que nadie tenía.

-A las afueras de Rubén-

En el camino al tranquilo pueblo de Rubén se hallaba una mujer hermosa, de larga cabellera blanca y ojos de un tono turquesa caminando hacia el bosque, vestía una camisa blanca y sobre una chaqueta negra con unas alas de ángel estampadas en su espalda y una falda negra con volantes en un azul eléctrico, calzaba unas botas de combate negras. Sus manos protegidas por guanteletes de plata que brillaban a la luz del sol, en su cintura una larga espada envainada y en su espalda un bolso de viaje.

-Mmm a pasado tiempo, me pregunto qué estarás haciendo Elsy jijiji-termino riéndose con voz melodiosa a la vez que pensaba en cierto pelirrojo mientras su cara adquiría un tinte de rojo marcando su pálida pero bella piel.

-me pregunto si recuerdas tu promesa-se dijo para volver a tomar su camino hacia la casa del party.

n/a:

bueno aquí estoy con otro capítulo, quiero pedir disculpas por el retraso, la universidad pide mucho..

pero bueno que se le va a hacer..

en primer lugar para los que están esperando a Add y el dúo Lu/Ciel aparecerán en el próximo episodio.

La trama se desarrollara más a fondo en el siguiente y ¿Quién es esta mujer que nadie conoce además de Elsword? ¿Cuál es su relación? Sean pacientes y lo sabran…

por favor dejen rewiem y espero que les haya gustado


	3. Capitulo 3: ¿Nuevas Responsabilidades?

Capitulo 3: ¿Nuevas Responsabilidades?

(Normal Pov)

Después de otra noche de sueño en la que nuestro pelirrojo denso era usado como almohada o peluche humano una vez más se despertó para ver a sus hijos, o casi todos ellos encima suyo, con cuidado salió para ir al baño y comenzar el día..

En el pasillo decidió ver cómo estaban sus…compañeras por así decirlo ya que después de lo sucedido ayer en la que tomo a Chung y la marco de tal manera y la posterior casi muerte horrible y dejar a los niños sin padre con sumo precaución se asomo por los cuartos para ver cómo estaban las demás.

Primero se adentro al cuarto de Elesis, su mentora, su héroe y hermana querida, pero para su sorpresa ella se encontraba dormida con una almohada enterrada en el valle de sus pechos que apenas se ocultaban al mundo por una simple playera roja que por su tamaño pequeño solo podía cubrir los mismos dejando el vientre fuerte pero sensual al deleite de sus ojos, bajo un poco la mirada para ver su escandalosa prenda interior, esa correa roja de un tono vino sensual simplemente deleitaba a cualquiera e invitaba al pecado, con la cara roja salió disparado del cuarto tratando de sacar esa imagen de su cabeza..

Pensó que Rena estaría mejor que ella así que se metió en su habitación procurando no despertarla, la elfa rubia estaba dormitando plácidamente, por lo menos no estaba como Elesis, en vez de una playera llevaba puesto un camisón verde esmeralda, algo conservador pero para ella le resaltaba bastante bien su figura, solo pudo sonreír más cuando la escucho murmurar cosas inteligibles…

-Munya…mun-las palabras o intento de las mismas sacaron una sonrisa al infinity sword, la dejo con sus sueños.

Fue al cuarto de su mejor amigo…ermmm…amiga, bueno en realidad no sabía cómo dirigirse a la princesa de Hamel después del beso que le dio, para su tortura la simple vestimenta de Chung no pudo sino aumentar en gran medida su excitación, Chung traía puesto unos mini shorts azules con una larga remera blanca simple, pero los grandes senos y las anchas caderas eran toda una tortura para Elsword, ya de por sí como hombre Chung podría fácilmente pasar por una mujer muy hermosa, ahora parecía ser aún más hermosa, sin pensarlo mucho decidió retirarse, su pobre mente estaba por tener un corto…

Tomando unas cuantas respiraciones profundas se metió en el cuarto de su otro mejor amigo…el antiguo comandante de las fuerzas del Cuervo, ya que si se dirigía hacia Raven como mujer lo más probable es que recibiría de lleno una paliza que no olvidaría en el corto plazo, rezo a El por qué no estuviera en ropas escandalosas, por desgracia sus plegarias no fueron contestadas, descubrió que Raven duerme desudo de la cintura para arriba, solo unos bóxers negros cubrían su..tesoro, sin pensarlo hecho por miedo a despertar la furia del blade master salió del cuarto, su cara más roja que su pelo….

Una vez calmado en parte se metió en el cuarto de Eve, para su deleite la joven reina nazod no estaba tan escandalosa, al igual que Rena llevaba un corto camisón de plata que parecía brillar con azul neón, en sus brazos sus inseparables droides, el joven y pequeño Remy estaba en un abrazo por su madre mientras que Moby estaba un poco más alejado pero igual de cerca para proteger a su hermano, en verdad parecían una madre junto a sus dos hijos pequeños, durante un segundo se imagino como serian los hijos de Eve…con una sonrisa salió de ahí…

Ahora mucho más feliz de lo que esperaba, nuestro héroe se fue directo hacia el cuarto de aquella a la cual consideraba una hermanita pequeña, Ara estaba dormida plácidamente con su fiel lanza solo a un metro de ella, la vio respirar sin ruido como su pecho subía y bajaba suavemente, llevaba una yukata negra con arreglos florares para cubrir su cuerpo de doncella, para su sorpresa el pelo negro de obsidiana estaba suelto, quien sabe cuánto tiempo se quedo ahí mirando, no pudo evitar recordar las desgracias por las que paso, en gran parte simpatizaba con ella, perdió a su pueblo, su familia fue asesinada, su hermano poseído e incluso intento matarla, su pobre alma y mente estuvo a punto de quebrarse si no fuera tanto por su fiel compañera el espíritu zorro Eun y todo el ElGang…la vio temblar ligeramente a la vez que murmuraba algo, tenía miedo, una pesadilla, recordó lo que su hermana hacía cuando estaba en esa situación, se acerco y se arrodillo para estar a la altura de su rostro, con suma ternura la beso en la frente para después murmurar palabras de consuelo, cual hermano, cual padre, cual amante…

Una vez calmada y sonriente una vez más se marcho pero no vio como el rubí del broche en la mesa al lado de la cama brillo en éxtasis..

Ahora quedaba el cuarto de su última compañera, la brujita molesta y arrogante, aunque en silencio y solo en silencio admitiría que su arrogancia está justificada por lo hábil que es, pero de nuevo solo en silencio, adentro de su cuarto no se sorprendió por la gran cantidad de tomos, libros y volúmenes de diversos temas mágicos, la mayoría no eran de su interés, salvo por los raros tomos de combate con espada que había pero eso sería cosa de otro día, vio su cama, llena de libros, de hecho las pilas eran tan grandes que llegaban a tocar el techo, busco a la bruja para en encontrarla en su escritorio con el rostro hundido en un grueso libro sobre magia de unión o algo así por lo que decía en el costado del mismo, todavía vestida con sus ropas habituales no pudo evitar suspirar, siempre desde que la conoció hace ya años, siempre buscando la forma de recuperar sus poderes, nunca miro hacia atrás, nunca vaciló, ahora podría decirse con seguridad que era una de las mejores en su campo, tal vez incluso supero a su maestro…la vio dormitar durante unos segundos para después cerrar los ojos y suspirar, tomo una manta de sobra que había en su ropero para cubrirla, luego se marcho en silencio, no se dio cuenta de la diminuta sonrisa en su cara cuando la toco con suavidad.

Ahora luego de ver cómo estaban sus compañeras se marcho hacia el jardín para practicar un poco…solo una mañana más para el líder del ElGang….

-Con los niños-

Lentamente los hijos del infinity sword despertaban para ver que su padre no estaba con ellos, los chicos lo tomaron como algo normal pero las niñas querían saludar a su padre, su respuesta fue un pequeño mohín que las hacía ver adorables, Stela se refregó los ojos para quitarse el sueño, Sylvia bostezaba lindamente para después irse en busca de su papi, el trió se vieron un rato para marcharse al baño a lavarse, Flame se cepillaba los dientes y acomodaba su pelo para quedar como el de su padre, Shadow afilaba su garra con un cuchillo que tenía a mano, Charles estaba lavándose la cara con agua fría, luego se fueron a la cocina para buscar algo que comer, mientras la mini peli blanca estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, pensaba en su infancia, pensaba en su padre y como conoció a su madre, la falla del tiempo por parte del tío Galveo, el secreto que le está ocultando a su padre, debía decírselo si seguían aquí por más tiempo, debe corregir la falla para que vuelva el orden, de otra forma cosas muy malas pasarían..

-Una hora después-

Cada integrante estaba en la mesa de la cocina, como no había muchas sillas termino de la siguiente manera..

Elesis tenía una cara de boba pervertida con saliva saliendo de su boca mientras Flame estaba en su regazo comiendo un tazón de cereal..

Sylvia estaba con su mami en su regazo para tomar un poco de té, su sola apariencia podría hacer que hasta el más noble le sangrara la nariz y sacara su pedófilo interior, su madre por otro lado no podía dejar de sonrojarse a la vez que se reía tontamente y decía palabras como "matrimonio", luna de miel, y cosas por el estilo..

Raven para su horror, o disfrute, cosa que no quiere saber su "hijo" estaba sentado en su rodilla, este lo más calmado y normal del mundo comía unos panqueques cortesía de su padre, Raven no sabía que pensar así que hizo lo más lógico en este tipo de situación, cerró los ojos y pensaba en un lugar feliz…

Cosa que no duro mucho tiempo, ya que su lugar feliz era una especie de casa en los suburbios con su marido, un hombre apuesto, de cabellera roja con una parte del mismo de un tono negro, una sonrisa confiada pero atractiva, con dos espadas en cada mano, esa visión hizo que temblara, que su tez morena adquiere un profundo tono rojo, y el sangrara la nariz, como broche de oro sin pensarlo abrazo con fuerza a su "hijo", Shadow se impresiono por el abrazo, pero como todo niño a pesar de su personalidad fría y dura devolvió el gesto, ellos estaban en su propio mundo…

Chung tenía a su hijo en sus brazos, ambos con la sonrisa más radiante, esa visión era para quedarse uno mirando, al niño por la inocencia que trasmitía y la sensual mama que tiene, una rubia de cabello de oro que le llegaba casi hasta la espalda baja, ojos azules tan bellos como gemas, un cuerpo de ensueño, grandes senos, caderas anchas y atractivas, Elsword tuvo que quitar la vista de esto ya que por alguna razón sintió como el aire se hacía por alguna razón tanto helado como caliente, moviendo el cuello como si fuera una especie de robot vio el origen del terror, su hermana tenía un tic en el ojo, llamas volaban endemoniadas alrededor de su ama, Rena y Aisha tenían lindas sonrisas si no fuera por esa especie de neblina purpura/morada que daba muy mal presagio detrás de ellas, juro que escucho gritos y lamentos venir de esta…Raven gruñía como bestia rabiosa mientras sus caninos expuestos y su garra de plata se apretaba al niño, la vista era una madre amazona o algo así, tal fiereza despertó algo de lujuria en el pelirrojo pero rápidamente aparto la mirada, sabía que si la mantenía algo muy malo pasaría, su amiga rubia como Ara tenían un puchero en su cara, era simplemente adorable, por alguna razón tenía ganas de acariciarles la cabeza, sus manos incluso temblaban un poco, paso su vista en la última miembro, la reina nazod, Eve se hallaba mirándolo fijamente, sus ojos de oro no le quitaron la mirada, ni siquiera parpadeo mientras lo observaba, parecía un depredador, lo que provoco que temblara…

-¿Papa?-la voz de su hija Stela le saco de esto, por fuera se veía normal con la misma sonrisa confiada marca suya, por dentro lloraba lagrimas de alegría al a saber que se salvo de alguna manera retorcida..

-¿Si mi princesa? ¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto sin pensar, las mujeres mayores inmediatamente reaccionaron, todos sus ojos depositados en el pobre infinity sword, este temblaba como una hoja, no sabía lo que pensaba cada una….

-Mente de Elesis-

A mí nunca me llamaste así, siempre era sis, hermana, hermanita, pero no…nunca me dijiste un cumplido, siempre pensando en entrenar o comer, pero hola, aquí estoy después de años de no vernos, de cambios y cosas así, lo único que me dices es cuánto tiempo sis, ya verás cuando ten ponga las manos encima…. Por fuera Elesis estaba con una mueca de enojo pero después puso una sonrisa algo coqueta y llena de malicia, cosa que hizo que Elsword temblara y jadeara, nunca vio a su hermana con ese rostro…

-mente de Rena-

¿Mmm cuando fue que un hombre me dijo algún cumplido? ¿Será que estoy muy vieja para esto? Tal vez no soy la clase de mujer que le gusta a Elsword….

Sin pensarlo ni notarlo la sonrisa de costumbre de Rena despareció, bajo su cabeza hasta que está este apoyada en la cabeza de su hija, luego una solitaria lagrima rodo por su mejilla, esto provoco que la niña pusiera su manita en la mejilla mojada de su mami, como respuesta le dio la sonrisa más grande que pueda tener, Rena devolvió el gesto feliz por la dulzura que trasmitía la infante….

-Mente de Aisha-

Mmmph. Como si fuera tan bueno recibir un cumplido de Eldorck, aunque..pensándolo bien no estaría tan mal….que Els….te alague..¿Cómo sería?

Una cara de profunda reflexión mostro la bruja durante el resto del desayuno..

-Mente de Chung-

¿Por qué nunca me dijo algo así a mí? ¿Por qué tuve que nacer hombre? No es justo mmhp..

La cara de la rubia era un puchero mientras miraba fijamente a su amor platónico. Elsword no sabía porque Chung estaba tan enojada, lo dejaría para más tarde..

-Mente de Ara-

N-n-n-n-nunca Elsword s-s-s-s-sempai me dio un halago, siempre fueron regaños por mi torpeza, desearía que me halagara como a Stela-san…p-p-p-p-pero quedarme así no cambiara nada, muy bien voy a hacer que antes que el día termine Elsword-sempai me alabé mmhp…con una cara e determinación pura Ara finalizo su monologo interior, dentro del broche Eun estaba con una caja de palomitas y una soda al lado mientras que una de sus patas tenían un banderín con una cara feliz de Ara, la animaba a seguir con su misión..

-Ya era hora chica-se dijo a sí misma la espíritu zorro.

-Te deseo suerte, en verdad la necesitaras con las demás…-termino de manera algo preocupada, ya que al fin y al cabo Els también es su interés amoroso…

-Mente de Eve-

Percibo señales visuales del camarada Elsword, su mirada esta puesta en cada una de nosotras, mi núcleo se calienta cuando me ve, debo buscar fallas y posibles reparaciones ante los inconvenientes, pero cuando ve a alguien más el núcleo aprieta, tal vez deba consultárselo, abriendo archivos, buscando conceptos, asimilación de conceptos,

5%, 20%, 60%, 100%, asimilación completada, reconociendo conceptos, celos y amor.

Buscando procedimientos para conceptos..

Quitar competencia…

Confesarse…

Besar...

Violar…

Sobrecarga, error de núcleo, cese de sistema automático..

Apagando sistema..

Que tenga un buen día..

Luego la cabeza de Eva choco con la mesa, todo el mundo estaba sumido en un largo silencio, se podía ver una gotita al estilo anime en cada cabeza restante bajando por la nuca, Flame tomo una cuchara y empezó a picotear el cuerpo inerte de Eve…la gotita se hizo más grande..

-¿Mama?-pregunto el mini Elsword, Elesis se puso roja cada vez que le llamaba de dicha forma.

-¿Si pimpollo?-le pregunto con cariño y suavidad.

-¿Qué le pasa a la tía Eve?-pregunto con inocencia el niño.

-Nada malo, la tía Eve solo está algo cansada, Elsword llévala a su cuarto-ordeno con voz asquerosamente amable.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-pregunto nuestro denso héroe.

-Porque eres un caballero y te comportarte como tal, ¿No es así?-pregunto, sus ojos brillaban como los fuegos del infierno, prometiendo el dolor y la tortura, Els solo asintió e hizo un saludo militar para después tomar a la reina nazod al estilo princesa y salir de la cocina.

-Niños, ¿Por qué no van a jugar afuera? Las tías y yo debemos hablar-indico Elesis, las demás miembros del ElGang la miraron con curiosidad.

-Ehh ¿Pero que jugaremos?-pregunto Charles.

-A cualquier cosa, como rescatar a las princesas, Stela y Sylvia son las princesas, Shadow es el malo, Charles el rey y Flame el caballero o algo así- Sylvia se animo por ese juego, los chicos suspiraron algo molestos pero decidieron hacerlo, mientras Stela estaba lago molesta por no poder hablar con su padre pero decidió que lo haría más tarde en el día.

Agradeciendo por la comida los niños se marcharon al patio para comenzar a jugar, el ambiente era tranquilo en la cocina pero cuando los infantes se fueron la temperatura bajo muchos grados de golpe, el poder y la necesidad de matar inundo el aire, algo muy malo pasaría en ese lugar.

-Sere clara, Elsword fue y siempre será mío-dijo Elesis rotundamente, inicio el pandemónium…

-Con Elsword-

El pelirrojo se hallaba cargando a Eve al estilo princesa, notaba que para una nazod su piel era muy suave, casi como seda, noto más sus rasgos faciales y corporales, su cara pequeña, sus mejillas regordetas, el pálido tono de su hermosa piel, un ligero tinte rosa en su cara, sus labios de un tono rosado, que se abrían y cerraban suavemente, miro su cuerpo de muñeca, nada exagerado ni muy grande, pero muy cautivador a la vista, respiro algo agitado y trato de calmarse..

-¿papi?-sonó la voz de del droide blanco, Remy.

-¿Si, que pasa Remy?-pregunto dubitativo al droide infantil que se hallaba flotando al lado suyo.

-¿Amas a mami?

Soltó la bomba, Els no sabía que pensar, ni mucho menos que decir, cerró los ojos, cada recuerdo que tenía con Eve lo asalto de golpe, cuando la saco de esa capsula de crio hibernación, cuando esta hacia preguntas que cualquier niño haría, como le enseño cosas de este mundo, con paciencia y cariño, cuando descubrió sin querer la fascinación de la nazod por el helado, recordó con ternura como ella se mancho la nariz al invitarle el postre y como se sonrojo de sobremanera a limpiarlo con su lengua y reírse de ella, abrió los ojos ante esta revelación, Elsword amaba a Eve profundamente…

-Si…amo a tu madre profundamente Remy-dicho esto le dio una de sus sonrisas, el pequeño droide estaba bailando/flotando de alegría pura, llegado a su cuarto le pidió a los dos pequeños droides que le abrieran la puerta ya que tenía las manos ocupadas.

Una vez dentro deposito a su reina en la cama con suavidad y la cubrió con las sabanas, le dio un beso en la frente y se despidió, no vio como ella abrió sus ojos para verlo marcharse ni el sonrojo o sonrisa en su rostro, Eve durmió con calma..

Una vez fuera Elsword pensó en sus demás compañeras, como reaccionarían al saber que le gustaba Eve?¿Lo aceptarían? ¿Lo rechazarían? ¿Estarían felices o tristes? No quería lastimar a ninguna de ellas, vio como Chung aun siendo hombre estaba perdidamente enamorado, actualmente enamorada de él, no quería lastimarla…

En primer lugar después de muchos años Elsword no sabía qué hacer….

-BOMMMMMM!-

El sonido de explosiones, maldiciones que dejarían verde de envidia a un marinero y golpes y demás vino de la cocina, ya en modo batalla y Conwell en su mano derecha más otras ocho que flotaban detrás suyo nuestro denso héroe corrió hacia la fuente de la explosión, rezando por la seguridad de sus hijos que estaban jugando fuera….

Una vez dentro del cocina. Lo que quedaba de ella encontró una escena bastante…sugestiva por decir lo menos.

Elesis estaba encima de Rena, eso no sería algo fuera de otro mundo sino fuera pro el estado de sus ropas, la chaqueta blanca de Elesis estaba colgando de unos escombros en la pared dejándola en su top negro, sus pantalones están rasgados y parecían unos mini shorts de jeans, y estando encima de la elfa dejaba su culo marcado por la prenda para que el pelirrojo lo viera en todo su esplendor..

Rena tenía su falda rasgada casi en su totalidad, dejando ver sus bragas verdes, uno de sus senos estaba expuesto, y la posición sumisa con la pelirroja dominante era algo muy…muy tentador…

Aisha tenía su personal clavando a la pared a Ara, sus ropas tenían signos de cortes y garras en las mismas, su minifalda hecha pedazos dejando ver….una tanga purpura, esto dejo más que sorprendido y casi desmayado a nuestro héroe, para sacar esto de su mente miro a Ara, esta tenía sus ropas rotas y chamuscadas, su pelo suelto más una mueca de rabia y enojo rara vez vista en ella dejaba ver una faceta nueva, Els la miro fijamente bajo una nueva luz, casi siempre Ara era una chica muy dócil y amable, pero ahora ese ojo de oro y el otro rojo rubí con sus caninos expuesto era como ver a una diosa enojada, muy hermosa, muy peligrosa..el corazón de Elsword no dejaba de palpitar, decidió que después se encargaría de esto..

En lo que quedaba de la mesa se hallaban el rubio imitación de pikachu con el ex comandante de las fuerzas del cuervo, Raven estaba con su garra nazod intentado alcanzar el pecho..bueno el GRAN pecho de su "amiga", la hoja que normalmente usa el blade master estaba completamente rota e inservible, su única arma era su garra, su gran chaqueta blanca estaba rasgada, su otra chaqueta negra sin mangas estaba muy maltratada, dejaba ver sus grandes cicatrices, por los movimientos bruscos sus senos parecían bailar de manera hipnótica, su cara contorsionada en una mueca de pura rabia, sus caninos expuestos dándole una apariencia semejante a una loba alfa, por otro lado la rubia estaba con esos dos mechones negros parados dándole una apariencia como si fueran cuernos de una diablesa, su camisa blanca desaparecida dejando expuesto el brasier blanco puro que apenas y mantenía sus activos en su lugar, sus jeans azules oscuro quedaron como mini shorts bastante pequeños, sus guanteletes de plata eran lo que la protegían de su compañera loca..

-….-Elsword no tenia absolutamente nada que decir en cuanto a la escena que se estaba reproduciendo frente a él…

-…-

-….-

-….-

Cada chica se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba del todo bien en cuanto a su…discusión, con cuidado miraron el origen, el chico con el que combatieron con vigor, el chico al que vieron caer y sangrar más veces de las que pueden contar, el hombre en que se convirtió a través del fuego de la guerra…

Estaba viendo con suma atención su pelea de gatas…

Cada mujer del ElGang quería en ese momento cavar un agujero en la tierra y quedarse ahí durante al menos una temporada muy, muy larga..

-Ehhh-empezó Elesis.

-…- Rena estaba jugando con su cabello, sin decir nada y mucho menos mirar a Els.

-Mmmm-trataba de decir algo Chung pero no le salía nada.

-…-Raven estaba sumamente roja pero por dentro estaba maldiciendo como un marinero ebrio ya que no debería ser muy difícil hablar con Elsword ¿Verdad?

-Esto no es lo que parece-intento buscar una excusa Aisha pero no tenía nada en ese preciso momento.

-P-p-p-p-p-por f-f-f-f-favor disculpe E-E-E-E-E-Elsword-sempai n-n-n-no fue nuestra intención y-y-y-y-yo-Ara trataba de disculparse por el desorden pero la timidez la venció, lagrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos, Elsword solo suspiro para acercarse a ella, Ara pensó en que iba a ser regañada de nuevo así que cerró los ojos con fuerza cual niña pequeña esperando lo que haría Els.

Todas miraron esperando.

Elsword sonrío ante tal demostración de ternura e inocencia inclusive para una adulta, puso su mano en su cabeza y revolvió los cabellos negros de Ara con suavidad, luego le dio una de sus infames sonrisas, diciendo que todo estaba bien, Ara como cualquier mujer enamorada haría, se sonrojo de sobremanera y por alguna razón parece que estaba ronroneando bajo el toque de su amo..

-Mente de Ara/Eun-

-¿Eun-san que hago? ¿Me quedo así? ¿Lo b-b-b-beso? ¿Qué hago por amor de El?-preguntaba la niña enamorada con completa desesperación, el zorro que tomo la forma de ella en modo Eun, era como verse en un espejo, si este espejo hace cosplay de zorro tuyo claro está, la chica caminaba de aquí a allá en forma chibi, mientras otra chibi clon suya estaba sentada en la nada con una pipa, ¿De dónde la saco se preguntan? Están en su mente, cualquier cosa es posible dentro de tu mente….

Eun hizo lo que cualquiera haría para darle cordura a alguien en ese estado..

Le dio una bofetada….

-¿Eun?-pregunto Ara mientras se sobaba la mejilla roja y aguantaba las ganas de llorar..

-Ya calma que tampoco te di tan fuerte, es más estoy segura que te gusto..-termino con una sonrisa taimada en su cara, Ara se puso más roja que un tomate ante la declaración de su homóloga.

-Eso no es verdad-grito toda roja remolacha a su hermana..

-Ohhh enserio, dime quien fue quien soñó que era una especie de zorro antro mientras cierto pelirrojo le daba nalgadas a un culo que estaba más que rojo con la impresión de una mano en el, mientras decía he sido una zorrita muy mala maestro, castígueme más…-terminaba mientras se acariciaba un poco Eun, Ara se puso tan roja que se desmayo.

-Bueno, parece que es mi turno en cuanto a gobernar el cuerpo, pero dejare así como esta, si salgo de seguro llamare la atención..-dicho esto volvió al mundo real, pero todavía tenía la imagen de Ara, las colas y el cabello blanco no se mostraron, por ahora Eun miraría a su presa, luego lo cazaría y luego lo saborearía…

Las demás se veían con un aura negra detrás de ellas, el infierno estaba tomando forma, estaban a punto de desatar la propia rabia de la cual Ran huiría con el rabo entre las piernas sin pensarlo dos veces hasta que lo que quedaba de la puerta se vino abajo con un estruendoso sonido, detrás del marco era un pequeño pongu, y detrás de este eran muchos más, todos vestían como ingenieros, albañiles, plomeros y carpinteros, Rena tenía corazoncitos en los ojos ante tanta ternura, Chung quería adoptarlos, inclusive tomo a dos y se los mostro a Elsword pidiendo permiso para tenerlos, esto dos tenían varias venas saltándole la sien , con algo de brusquedad se soltaron del agarre de la rubia, Elsword suspiro con calma ante el arrebato de su amiga, el pongu que parecía ser el jefe se presento como Caín, y dijo ser miembro de los servicios de reparación y remodelación CoBo, explico que alguien llamo por el servicio de reparaciones, vio a donde estaban las chica, estas negaron con la cabeza, vio donde escucho un silbido, detrás de la pared, mejor dicho lo que quedaba de la pared estaba la cabeza de Stela, la niña sonrió y se marcho de nuevo por donde vino.

Els estaba a punto de despotricar en cuanto al asunto pero cuando se dio la vuelta para su sorpresa estaban al menos unos 50 pongu entrando con material, piezas, madera, y otros dando orden a los demás. Elsword estaba con la boca abierta como un pez, no pudo hablar en un rato, sus compañeras estaban igual de sorprendidas en cuanto a la eficiencia de los pongu en este tipo de labor.

-1 Hora varias reparaciones modificaciones después-

Elsword estaba en lo que antes era una zona de guerra, atrás quedaron los escombros demás, ahora era un cocina como El manda, inclusive era mucho más grande que ante para más gente, la casa tenía más habitaciones, tres baños y el jardín trasero fue remodelado como una arena de duelos..

Esto de seguro no sería nada barato, pensaba Elsword mientras se imaginaba su billetera con alas y como se despedía de esta.

-Señor Sieghart, disculpe, aquí está la tarifa de nuestro trabajo completo- Caín le entrego una tarifa que llegaba hasta el suelo, el total era de unos..

-DIEZ MILLONES DE ED!-grito a todo pulmón el pelirrojo ante esta gran suma de dinero, con resignación y una gran tentación a convocar su mayor habilidad, con manos temblorosas le entrego el dinero al pequeño pongu, este se despidió con un ademan de las manos y se marcho con los suyos, las demás estaban calladas como muertas esperando el arrebato de su hombre…

-¿Elsword?-pregunto dubitativa Elesis.

-…-no hay respuesta

-¿Els?-pregunto Rena.

-…-no hay respuesta, Els bajo su cabeza hasta que los cabellos rojos tapaban sus ojos dándole un aspecto además de seductor muy aterrador, sumándole a la sonrisa de psicópata que traía encima.

-Reunión..ahora…sin peros..sin quejas-dicho esto se marcho hacia la mesa de la cocina nueva, como vio que ninguna lo siguió levanto la voz.

-¿Van a quedarse ahí o debo ir por ustedes?-pregunto calmado pero la promesa de dolor estaba presente, las chicas temiendo por su vida decidieron obedecer por esta vez….

-Muy bien, estoy seguro que después de esa pelea de gata que tuvieron se dieron cuenta de nuestra situación financiera-pregunto calmado y frío el pelirrojo que normalmente está muy feliz y optimista.

-…-nadie quiso hablar, es más después de escucharle decirles gatas no pudieron evitar enrojecer por las tontas fantasías que sus cabezas le mandaron en ese momento..

-Como fue su culpa que perdiéramos tanto dinero serán ustedes quienes lo recuperaran-dicho esto el pelirrojo se marcho por la puerta dejando a unas mujeres muy confundidas y pensativas en cuanto a la manera de conseguir ED..

-A ver, ¿Qué tenemos?-pregunto Elesis a las demás.

-Bueno escuche que Berna está siendo hostigada por los lizardman de nuevo, de seguro están ofreciendo una recompensa por eso ¿No?-pregunto Ara algo miedosa por el nuevo Els, pero Eun estaba más que satisfecha por esa demostración de domino por parte del macho alfa…

-Si, además en Hamel uno de los nobles está buscando criadas para su mansión y paga bien, según lo que me dijo uno de los siervos de mi madre-dijo Chung.

-Mmmm tenía entendido que Hoffman estaba buscando un ayudante en cuanto a papeleo se refiere-dijo Aisha..

-Entonces queda asi, yo y Ara iremos a por los lizardman, Chung y Raven irán donde el noble y trabajaran para él, Rena tú te quedaras aquí y cuidaras la casa, ¿entendido?- explico Elesis, al ver que nadie tenia objeciones cada una se marcho a lo suyo, Rena estaba dando saltitos como una colegiala al pensar en ser ama de cas por primera vez..

-Con Elsword y los niños-

Luego de su arrebato Els se fue donde los niños y los vio jugar por un rato, luego de que terminaran se acerco a ellos para pedirles algo.

-Niños, ¿Podrían ayudarme por favor?-pregunto con calma y feliz Els.

-Claro papa ¿Qué pasa?-pidió Stela.

-Bueno como verán en este momento necesitamos dinero y me preguntaba si algunos de ustedes quieren ayudarme a buscar un empelo por al menos un tiempo para así conseguir algo de dinero-pidió el pelirrojo a sus hijos, Stela y Sylvia declinaron el pedido amablemente, pero los tres niños Flame, Charles y Shadow dijeron que le ayudarían a encontrar un empelo, de esta forma el padre y sus tres hijos se marcharon a Elder en su búsqueda, por otro lado las niñas regresaron a la casa.

-El Elder con Elsword y los niños, 30 minutos después-

Elsword y los niños estaban en medio del bullicio de la gente que se estaba moviendo de aquí para allá en medio del mercado, de la mano de Els estaba prendido Charles que tenía los ojos más grandes de los normal por el miedo, esto saco que muchas mujeres que se hallaban comprando se dieran vuelta por el espectáculo de ternura gratis, pero cuando vieron que se trataba de su héroe no hicieron más que gritar como fans girl locas al ver que su gran amor estaba tomado, con rapidez Elsword tomo a sus tres hijos por otra calle en busca de un empleo.

Luego de una hora sin éxito pararon a tomar algo, descansando en un banco vieron algo que les llamo la atención, a solo una calles estaba un café con un aire bastante acogedor..

Café Elstarckbuckss

En su vidriera estaban varios letreros de se busca.

Se adentraron tomando estos mismos letreros.

Elsword tomo el de se busca cocinero.

Flame tomo el de se busca mayordomo.

Shadow tomo el de se busca Guardia.

Y Charles tomo sin darse cuenta el de se busca..

Maid..

-20 minutos después de cambiarse para empezar su turno-

-PAPA NO QUIERO VESTIRME CON ESTO!- gritaba y lloraba un pequeño Charles que tenia puesto un lindo traje de maid francesa, la larga falda hasta los pies, volantes en la misma, vestido y cabeza, su cabello largo de tono rojo estaba atado en dos coletas con cintas negras y blancas, su cuello tenía una gargantilla de sirvienta, sus muñecas estaban adornadas por guantes blancos finos que resaltaban su piel pálida pero bien cuidada, un corset con diseños de rosas blancas que se apretaba a su pecho y lo remarcaba, era de un tono negro con botones blancos y cintas blancas haciendo juego, Charles en verdad era toda un loli.

-Tonterías te ves muy bien, además es muy bueno para el negocio-decía Elsword, si bien su ropa no cambio mucho, solo se puso un delantal que decía "soy el rey de la cocina" junto a uno de esos sombreros de cocina que no te dejan caminar..

-Papa tiene razón, estas llamando mucho la atención Charles, de seguir así tendremos todo un dineral en poco tiempo, tu solo aguanta-explicaba Flame, este tenía un mini traje de mayordomo que más sumado a su estilo nuevo de su peinado rojo, el monóculo y expresión de galán, el mini Elsword ya tenía a sus propias fan girls detrás..

-Papa y Flame tienen razón, tu solo aguanta-termino Shadow, este tenía un traje de cuero negro, una gabardina negra que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, pantalones de vestir negros, botas negras de combate, camisa azul oscuro/noche con corbata negra, todo sumado a su expresión fría de costumbre Shadow tenía también a sus fan girs, pero están estaban desmayadas ya que con anterioridad el guardia del café les dirigió una mirada y con solo una mirada se desmayaron las pobres.

-P-P-P-Pero-trato de decir algo el loli pelirrojo.

-Tranquilo hijo, mira, estate así una sola hora, luego te cambiaras ¿De acuerdo? Y si te portas bien te invito un helado-dijo el pelirrojo mayor con una sonrisa en su cara, Charles se ilumino visiblemente ante esto, incluso se sonrojo, esto hizo que varios hombres les sangrara la nariz y cayeran al suelo por desangramiento masivo, Els solo volteo el rostro evitando tal espectáculo ante el..

-¿Papi?-pidió el/la loli.

 _Critical Hit_

Detrás de Elsword se podía ver unos vidrios totalmente rotos de fondo y como se escuchaba el corazón latir con fuerza.

-N-n-n-n-no pasa nada, solo…vuelvan al trabajo-dicho esto se metió de nuevo en la cocina el líder del ElGang.

Pasando el tiempo los cuatro hombres se hallaban en un buen clima laboral, Elsword estaba en la estufa preparando diversos platillos para los comensales, Flame tomaba las ordenes y les llevaba sus platos con una sonrisa, Shadow estaba apoyado contra una de las esquinas del local con un ojo cerrado mientras que el otro estaba entre cerrado vigilante, buscando a algún idiota que deseara causar problemas, y por último la loli Charles estaba yendo de aquí para allá con un sonrojo, cosa que le provoco que muchos de los comensales les explotara la nariz a causa del sangrado que tenían momentos después, así estuvieron unas cuatro horas hasta que uno de los hombres, uno mayor y calvo que estaba como guardia ya algo tomado por las varias botellas de licor y los vasos vacios en su mesa tomara por la cintura a Charles, este reacio y algo verde por el olor a licor trato de zafarse del hombre, pero era mucho más fuerte, miro hacia otro lado buscando ayuda, vio como Flame estaba en la parte más apartada del lugar tomando ordenes, su hermano Shadow estaba sacando por la cintura a un borracho mientras le hacía señas a lo que parecía ser uno de sus compañeros para ayudarle, como no tenía a nadie que lo ayudara y al ser un niño pequeño hizo lo que cualquier niño haría…

-PAPIIIII!-grito por su padre, el soldado solo se burlo, diciendo que nadie vendría a ayudarle, pero un borrón rojo como el viento tomo al hombre por la garganta, así es señores, ahí estaba el salvador de Elrios, el líder del famoso ElGang Party con los caninos expuestos, sus ojos carmesí estaban cubiertos por su cabello, en su mano libre estaba sosteniendo a Conwell con fuerza y detrás de este 12 Conwell más flotando pero en la manera en que se movían parecían de que querían cortar algo con suma urgencia.

-….-Els no dijo nada, solo gruño

-…..- Charles se quedo arrodillado mirando a su héroe con la cara sonrojada cual doncella, los comensales que miraban estaban desmayados ahora.

-Ca…-empezó Els.

-EHHH?-pregunto con miedo el hombre, ahora temblando mientras era suspendido en el aire.

-Caída de espada, punzada fantasma, cuchilla de ira, geiser de triadas-Elsword recito sus técnicas, en menos de 15 segundos el establecimiento estaba reducido a escombros y cenizas, a lo lejos una pupa que antes era humana con 6 Conwell clavadas en el, los niños tenían una gran gota de sudor corriendo por sus nucas al ver como su padre se limpiaba las manos y les decía que era hora de marcharse, en silencio decían que si bien sus madres daban miedo como el infierno su padre no tenía nada que envidiarles, temblando corrieron para alcanzarle…

En camino a casa Elsword cumplió su promesa y les invito un helado, pero mientras disfrutaban del postre helado pensaban en como estarían las demás….

-Con Elesis y Ara-

Luego de estar combatiendo a las tribus de los lizardman durante todo el día, de ir y venir al pueblo de Berta llevando las pieles y demás cosas para vender o entregar como prueba de su éxito, por fin terminaron con su misión de conseguir suficiente dinero, ambas mujeres estaban caminado de nuevo hacia su hogar en Rubén, ya que todavía tenían al menos dos horas de viaje decidieron hablar de ciertas cosas…

-¿Entonces?..-trato de decir algo Elesis, vio como Ara no tenía ni idea de que quería hablar con ella el corazón ardiente.

-¿mmm?-hizo una mueca de duda la peli negra ante Elesis, esta suspiro

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta mi hermano?-fue directa al grano.

-¿Ehhh-Ara no podía hablar, solo se sonrojo con fuerza pero una vocecita en su cabeza le dijo que debía ser fuerte ante la mujer que tenía delante ya que esta sería su hermana en ley en un futuro si lograba conquistar el corazón de su amado pelirrojo.

-B-b-b-b-bueno Elsword-sempai siempre es a-a-a-a-amable, nunca me tratao mal ni espero nada de mí, siempre pone su más grande esfuerzo cuando se trata de defender a sus compañeros, esa determinación y bondad hicieron que me enamore..-termino su relato con los ojos cerrados y un gran sonrojo sumado a su sonrisa, Elesis solo suspiro y también sonrió.

- _Si no fuera por los que siento esta seria tal vez la única mujer a la cual le entregaría a mi hermanito-_ pensaba Elesis con una sonrisa, luego de estar en silencio unos minutos se rio con júbilo y fuerza, esto llamo la atención de la usuaria de la lanza.

-Elesis-san…¿Qué..-pero no pudo terminar ya que la pelirroja volvió a hablar.

-Sabes, eres la única a la cual le entregaría a mi hermano, pero debes saber algo, Elsword fue y siempre será mío, no te lo voy a dar tan fácil….-sentencio con una mirada depredadora y feroz, Ara en primer lugar se alejo un paso de ella pero retomo su lugar y con valor y determinación expreso.

-Eso está bien, no quiero que me lo des, porque lo voy a tomar con tu consentimiento o sin el- luego de esto retomo su camino a su hogar, detrás quedo una pelirroja sorprendida por tal audacia pero al final sonrió con locura y éxtasis por el desafío, se acerco pero por lo bajo susurro.

-kukukukuku vamos a verlo chica-luego ambas rivales en el amor siguieron su camino a su casa, a su amor…

-Con Chung y Raven-

Raven estaba en traje de criada francesa con una minifalda y con un corte que dejaba ver su escote, esto sumado a los ligeros y las medias de red blancas y tacones daba un aire bastante sensual si no fuera por la mueca de odio puro en su cara mientras limpiaba unos jarrones que eran de algún lugar, muy antiguos y caros pero eso no le interesaba, lo que le interesaba era que como acabo en esos trapos, preferiría estar con su ropas habituales trabajando de lo único que era buena, de mercenaria pero noooo….su amiga rubia pikachu dijo que era buena idea trabajar como sirvientas para un noble en Hamel, pero nunca le dijo que su jefe era un hombre pequeño, algo rechoncho y calvo con un gran interés por las mujeres con grandes atributos como ellas, en otras palabras un viejo verde..

Desde hace una hora y media que estaba aguantando el acoso de este viejo, más de una vez quiso meterlo en una de los jarrones para después darle una patada y tirarlo por la ventana de la mansión, para su horror su amiga estaba con las mismas ropas pero tenía una sonrisa coqueta en su cara, sus senos se veían más apretados en su escote, sus anchas caderas eran marcadas por las medias de red negras, su minifalda llegaba apenas a tapar sus muslos peor el viejo tenía una gran atracción hacia ella, y Chung parecía no importarle, en verdad pensaba tan poco de ELS?...

Un segundo..desde cuando apareció su líder en su mente, y desde cuando le importaba si alguien le engañaba de esta manera? Raven solo quería gritar y tomar su espada para empezar a destruir algo, en verdad estaba frustrado..errrnnn..frustrada..

-Si quería dinero simplemente debió pedírmelo, tenía mucho en mi nave que está a unos kilómetros detrás de la casa-refunfuñando para sí misma, la puerta de la cocina se abrió con fuerza, vino seguido una rubia que tenia los cabellos cubriendo uno de sus ojos, una sonrisa amable esta tallada en su cara, pero el aura de malicia y odio estaba muy presente detrás de ella, Raven empezó a temblar ligeramente y retrocedió dos paso, la demonio en carne y hueso que estaba delante de ella era Chung..y se veía muy, muy, muy enojada…pero noto algo fuera de lugar en sus ropas además del gran saco que tenia colgando de su espalda.

-¿Eso en tus ropas es..sangre?-pregunto al fin la blade master.

-¿Esto? No, es solo tinta roja, el tintero se cayó por "accidente", y si te estás preguntando el saco es nuestra paga, el señor solo me dio un adelanto por nuestros servicios, además de un bono por nuestra "fama"-concluyo la rubia con una sonrisa, el aura negra detrás de ella desaprecio de la nada, Raven no tenía un buen presentimiento sobre el "accidente".

-Las rubias dan miedo..-decía por lo bajo la ex mercenaria.

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto con dulzura Chung, Raven solo negó con la cabeza apresuradamente.

-Nada de nada Chung..-para su suerte la rubia pikachu le creyó y ambas retomaron el camino a casa, pero por la cabeza de Chung..

-mente de Chung-

Ahhh de verdad pase por mucho acoso de ese viejo para obtener este dinero, espero que Elsy me de un buen halago o me frote la cabeza como a Ara por mi esfuerzo, una doncella solo debe recibir ese tipo de atención del hombre que ama, no de un viejo pervertido, ahh Elsy no deje que me manchara sigo pura para ti…hasta que te reclame claro esta jijiji..

Fuera de su mente Raven vio como la cara de Chung se hacia una mueca que dejaría a un pervertido orgulloso, algo muy malo sucedería y tenía el presentimiento de Elsword sería el centro de esto, resignándose con un suspiro siguió a su amiga para ir de nuevo a casa donde estaba sin pensarlo su nuevo interés….

-unas horas después en la casa de Rubén-

Ya eran pasadas las 20:00 PM, todos estaban terminado de cenar, para molestia de algunas y disfrute de pocas Elsword felicito a cada una de las chicas diciéndole que lo hicieron muy bien, además de acariciarles la cabeza, cada una estaba celosa y molesta por no ser la que era halagada salvo cuanod llego su turno, luego de esto cada uno se marcho a su cuarto para hacer sus cosas…hasta que la desgracia toco la puerta..

Como nadie bajo para ir a atender Elsword resignado fue a ver….ese fue un gran error para el pobre pelirrojo.

-AHHHHH!-Se escucho el grito hasta Elder, las chicas bajaron con sus armas listas, pero se vieron mucho más furiosas ante la escena delante suyo..

Una mujer desconocida, de cabello de plata atada en una cola de caballo, una gabardina blanca como la de Elesis pero con varios cinturones colgando, debajo una camisa sin mangas blanca, unos jeans negros oscuro con un tribal de un tono azul noche en forma de dragón corriendo por su pierna izquierda, guanteletes de plata con los dedos como garras y una espada atada a la cintura, estaba encima de su hombre..encima de Elsword de manera muy sugestiva, su cintura se refregaba contra la entrepierna de Els, este cerró los ojos con fuerza y trataba de no gemir, su cara estaba roja como un tomate, la cara de la chica estaba contorsionada en una mueca de lujuria, sus grandes bustos de un tamaño DD taza estaban subiendo y bajando con fuerza, su cara sonrojada y sus ojos entrecerrados en su presa, las chicas querían gritar de odio pero una parte de ellas se vio sumida en la tristeza ya que vieron como el pelirrojo reaccionaba ante la mujer desconocida, los niños por otro lado estaban asustados ya que nunca habían visto a esta mujer en sus vidas, si su padre termina con ella ellos desaparecerán….algo debían hacer.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto tajante Elesis, ella se veía la más molesta del grupo de mujeres en celo y celosas.

-Ohhh perdona, mi nombre es Selene y yo soy..-decía mientras se abrazaba y pegaba su frente a la del pelirrojo, esto no fue muy buena señal.

-La novia de Elsword-termino Selene.

-…..-

-….-

1

2

3

-QUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-explotaron todas las presentes, los niños por otro lado lo tenían decidido, esa misma noche debían decirle la verdad a su "padre".

-Lugar desconocido-

Una mujer de cabello como la nieve y mente brillante pero psicópata estaba en una falla del espacio-tiempo, estaba buscando algo pero no lo encontraba, luego de estar en este círculo vicioso durante El sabe cuánto tiempo se resigno por un descanso, pero no sabía que dentro de sí un sentimiento nacido de una duda se estaba formando más allá de su locura y demencia…

Todo por ver a una familia…

-¿Cómo….será tener una familia?-se pregunto mientras estaba flotando en el vació de la nada y el todo a la vez.

-Lugar desconocido-

Una demonio noble, con largos cuernos de un tono azul, de igual color eran sus ojos pero en vez de pupilas redondas eran como una cruz se hallaba en su alcoba sentada en un sillón mientras sostenía una copa de algún licor muy fino, estaba mirando por la ventana perdida en sus pensamientos…

-Lu ¿Estás bien?-pregunto un hombre bien vestido, con una larga chaqueta que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, debajo una camisa azul oscuro, tenía un broche con el mismo tipo de símbolo que los ojos de su ama atado por cadenas a su cuello, pantalones de cuero negro y zapatos, sus manos cubiertas por guantes blancos.

-Lo encontré Ciel, al fin luego de 10.000 años al fin lo encontré…-decía en voz baja la demonio, su compañero lo miro extrañado por su declaración.

-¿A quién encontraste Lu?-pregunto.

-A mi Rey, sentí su poder, mi rey al fin se mostro, debo ir por el-dicho esto Lu tomo de su copa para luego sonreír.

-lugar desconocido-

Una joven muy a puesta estaba moviéndose por el desierto de Berta, en lo más profundo del mismo, región a un inexplorada, estaba herida y sangraba un poco por las heridas en sus brazos, sin embargo no era una mujer normal, la cola y alas en su espalda más los cuernos de un tono rojo vino la delataban, era una súcubo, sus ropas estaban hecha jirones y apenas podía permanecer de pie, se estaba tambaleando, estaba agotada, vio una cueva y decidió refugiarse ahí..

Una vez recostada cerró los ojos pensando en todo lo que paso con ella y con su pueblo, su amado reino, un gruñido de rabia y unas cuantas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, pero el fuego de la determinación brillaba en sus ojos de un tono rosa.

-Ustedes no me detendrán..-juro antes de caer por las heridas en el mundo de los sueños.

-Con Blaze, Sakura, Dante y Vergil-

Los cuatro niños estuvieron caminado por el bosque la mayor parte del día, ya que se habían perdido pero un phoru muy amable les dijo el camino, ahora estaba frente a la puerta de su casa, la casa de su padre.

-Al fin, en verdad quiero ver a papa y a mis hermanos de vuelta-dijo con emoción Blaze y un brillo en los ojos, los demás asintieron.

Tocaron el timbre y esperaron..

Esa sería una muy larga noche.

-Con Takashi, Arthas, Nero y Lilith-

Los cuatro por obra del pequeño mago aparecieron en lo que parece ser el bosque, como tenían mucho sueño decidieron acampar ahí, Takashi hizo una fogata con leña que trajo Nero, Lilith tenía a Arthas en un abrazo ya que el pequeño pedía por su mami y por su papi al borde las lagrimas, pero la joven súcubo pudo parar el arrebato, luego se quedaron dormidos con el peli negro haciendo guardia por ellos.

-Debo cuidarlos, sino que clase de hermano mayor soy-se pregunto pero cuando vio como a pesar de las diferencias todos compartían un gran lazo, un lazo que no se romperán jamás, sonrió por la familia que tiene, y juro en silencio el protegerla.

-Aguanta madre, padre, pronto estaremos todos juntos de nuevo, lo prometo-luego de esto saco sus hojas para limpiarlas, la noche era larga al fin y al cabo….

Na: bueno aquí estoy, luego de un bloqueo de autor en cuanto a esta historia, espero que les haya gustado, como ven no todo es comedia, hay una historia de fondo, que sucederá? Que secreto tiene los niños que confesaran? Cuál es la historia de la "novia" d nuestro denso protagonista? Elsword vivirá para ver a sus hijos o los celos de sus compañeras lo asesinaran? Y la más importante, quien tendrá el corazón del pelirrojo?

Dejen un reviewm si les gusto o ante una duda o consulta de algo que se puede agregar o que deje pasar por alto manden un PM por favor, se despide Speterwolf y gracias por leer.


	4. Capítulo 4: Explicaciones

Capitulo 4: Explicaciones, muchas explicaciones…

(Normal pov)

Era de noche, Elsword estaba sentado en una silla a la cabeza de la mesa, sus ojos de rojo sangre cerrados al mundo, una mirada fría y calculadora pocas veces vista estaba en su cara pero eso no era nada más que una mera mascara, dentro de su cerebro del tamaño de un maní que solo tiene espacio para cinco cosas, comer, dormir, bañarse, entrenar y batallar con sus amigos ahora era una enorme mesa redonda, diez chibi Elsword estaban en la mesa, a la cabeza el general tenía un manto rojo y un bigote recortado, Conwell empalada en frente suyo, un sombrero de soldado y varias medallas, este era el General, a su alrededor eran la misma versión de trajes pero para capitanes, tenientes, lugartenientes y comandantes, todos estaban discutiendo casi al punto de llegar a las armas, bueno…de hecho..

-Por última vez pedazo de idiota, ya revisamos el piso de los recuerdos, todos los cuartos, no hay nada de esa Selene, pero no…el señorito comandante prefiere saber de esta tipa en vez de asegurarnos de que no nos castren y luego nos asesinen-gritaba con furia y varias venas saltándole en la sien el teniente primero al comandante segundo, este solo chisto de enojo y de improviso arrojo su espada al "insecto" según sus propias palabras pero su objetivo lo vio a tiempo para agacharse y la espada siguió de largo hasta clavarse en la pared, así es como se producían las molestas migrañas.

-Oyyy bastardo, casi me matas-se volvió con renovada furia mientras desenvainaba su hoja y con un grito de guerra se abalanzo sobre el comandante segundo, este solo sonrío ante el desafío y sin mucho esfuerzo lo esquivaba, cada corte e intento de tajos sobre sí mismo, el teniente estaba hartándose hasta que su espada fue rodeada por un poder rojizo, un miasma se formo y dio vida a una segunda hoja, la hoja fantasma se manifestó y ataco con renovado vigor pero como la hoja fantasma era al menos dos veces más grande los tajo daban a todo el lugar, la mesa, el florero, los archiveros, los sombreros y los trajes de los demás, el mayordomo que estaba parado como estatua con una bandeja con varios bocadillos y una tetera con café, estaba temblando como una hoja mientras los tajos y los haces de viento pasaban por milímetros sobre él, los demás miembros del consejo se arrojaron al suelo enseguida pero el General siendo macho pecho peludo se quedo sentado con los lentes 3d y una gaseosa, miraba de los más pancho y una sonrisa estaba plasmada en su cara, esto duro unos minutos hasta que dos capitanes cuyas armaduras tenían varias cicatrices y sus capas estaban raídas, símbolo de las tantas batallas por las que pasaron se hartaron y se sumaron al combate sumando mucho más caos y destrucción en la sala del consejo…

Debajo de la mesa el teniente tercero y el comandante quinto estaban jugando una partida de póker, el capitán tercero le estaba dando órdenes al cabo sexto y octavo de traer más gaseosa y varias botanas, en fin, el objetivo por el que estaban discutiendo estos…sean lo que sean se fue literalmente por la ventana, pero de golpe un rayo de esperanza apareció por la puerta que fue derribada de una fiera patada y el armazón de madera con metal salió disparado como nada, detrás de lo que quedaba estaba el rey, capa rojo escarlata, corona de cuchillos negros con rojos tribales, armadura de plata negra con arreglos de rojo y oro en forma de cuchillas, las grebas de combate daban sonoros pasos anunciando su presencia, guantes de cuero rojo sin dedos con partes de metal en los nudillos, un collar de plata con una navaja de obsidiana diminuta colgando de su cuello, en la cintura dos espadas atadas y en la espalda un gran espadón, este es King.

-Más les vale tenerme una buena explicación para estas tonterías de niños, estamos al borde la muerte por asfixia de pechos, los celos asesinos y El sabe que más-dijo con la voz fría y cargada de poder, nadie se movió de su lugar y con prisa un segundo después de que terminara de hablar con la velocidad del viento se movieron una vez más a sus asientos para intentar inventar una excusa pero una vez más la voz de King se hizo anunciar.

-y además ustedes bastardos del demonio ¿Por qué diablos no me invitaron? Saben que me encanta pelear, ahora-dijo mientras desenvainaba su gran espadón y las otras dos espadas salieron de sus vainas y estaban flotando en el aire de manera amenazante mientras levitaban dando una sensación de miedo y desesperanza cuando el filo parecía brillar con intenciones asesinas y muy, muy morbosas, los demás chibis se abrazaron entre ellos y algunos se apuraron a escribir su testamento o ultimo deseo.

-¿Quién es el primero?-dijo con la voz cantarina y psicópata con un tinte de demencia en sus ojos rojos, el rey iba en serio, nadie se movió y cuando estaban a punto de sentir la hoja del shinigami se escucharon los pasos viniendo a toda velocidad, se veía un uniforme y un niño, era como Flame pero dos o tres años más pequeño, las mangas cubrían por completo sus bracitos y estaban siendo arrastradas, el casco de un recluta le tapaba la mitad de la cara haciendo que se lleve todo puesto, llego y de golpe se choco contra la cintura de King, este aburrido lo miro esperando mientras que los demás lo veían como si fuera el mesías por haberles salvado la vida, el niño se levanto como pudo y miro a King con una sonrisa antes de ver a los demás miembros del consejo y extendió su manga derecha, estaba unos cuantos archivos siendo sostenidos.

-Cadete numero 5786 reportándose, tengo los archivos de Selene, estaban en el archivero spam junto al de xxx, a todo esto. ¿Qué hay en el archivero xxx?-pregunto de manera inocente el cadete junior mientras todos los hombres se miraron con horror, un aura opresiva y densa se podía sentir alrededor de ellos, el cadete siendo un niño ladeo la cabeza de lado ignorante de la bomba que dejo caer sobre los demás, cada uno de ellos pensaba en otra manera de escapar o explicar lo de los pájaros y las abejas.

-Nada importante, ese archivero es solo…planos y estrategias fallidos por esa razón esta tan lleno, si eso jejeje-dijo algo miedoso el general, los demás solo asintieron y dijeron que si, el cadete siendo inocente como lo es un niño acepto la respuesta y se retiro de ahí.

-Bueno ahora una cosa menos pero lo más importante es..-tomo respiración el teniente primero y de pronto estallo, gritando como fiera endemoniada mientras apuntaba a dos pantallas que mostraban el mundo a través de los ojos de Elsword.

-¿Por qué carajo no estamos tratando de escapar de esas locas?-pregunto mientras señalaba a todas las chicas que lo miraban ceñudamente y muy furiosas listas para desmembrarlo trozo por trozo, romper hueso por hueso…el rey estaba a punto de gritar cuando las sirenas indicando que todo se fue al diablo sonó con fuerza, las luces se pusieron rojas y se escuchaba una voz robótica diciendo peligro a cada segundo, las pantallas cambiaron por la interferencia y mostraron como una Selene sonrojada se acercaba al rostro.

-Muy bien idiotas esto no es un simulacro, tomen acciones evasivas no se queden parados, mano derecha en cintura, mano izquierda en la espalda, respiración agítense un poco, labios humedézcanse, lengua preparase, err estén listos para impacto-dijo el rey mientras los demás tomaban sus posiciones y se agarraban a sus sillas o algo y esperaron…

-¡SEÑOR SI SEÑOR!-gritaron todos a coro y esperaron valientes el asalto a su fortaleza.

Mientras tanto en el mundo real las chicas ya llevaban un buen rato esperando la tan ansiada respuesta de Elsword, o en otras palabras de su I.A.S o interés amoroso secreto para abreviar, pero Selene tenía una sonrisa coqueta luego de mirar aburrida a sus nuevas conocidas así que decidió acercarse a su novio y poder robarle un beso cosa que no fue muy bien recibida, cada una de ellas preparo sus armas y estaban listas para arrojarse sobre ellas cuando las acciones que hizo Elsword de manera rápida las dejo con duda y una mirada muy decepcionada y algo dolida por el trato que tenía para con la chica, detrás de la puerta de la cocina los niños estaban apilados uno encima de otro tratando de escuchar per la puerta no estaba muy bien asegurada y por el peso sumado de todos termino cediendo a los pocos minutos del asalto dejándose ver a sus padres y la chica impidiendo de que su papa bese a una desconocida, un silencio incomodo llevo a la situación actual, Elsword meditando pensando en una manera de escapar al menos por un rato mientras las cosas se enfriaban aquí, pero conociendo su suerte eso no sucedería nunca, sino todo lo contrario, eso es seguro…

-Esto…mmm… ¿Quién es usted señorita?-pregunto algo nerviosa Stela mientras era sostenida por su madre en brazos, cuando Selene la miro lo hizo con una sonrisa tratando de darle algo de calma y no poniéndola en una situación más incómoda.

-Bueno pequeña, yo soy la novia de Elsword-dijo legre y feliz, los niños sintieron como algo se rompió en algún lado, miraron al otro lado de la mesa y la mera visión les mando la imagen de la muerte…

Chung estaba sonriendo muy dulcemente pero el aura negra y purpura con la imagen de un titán como lo era su padre cuando estaba corrupto se mostro detrás de ella de una inmensa armadura negra con hombreras, rodilleras y guanteletes de un rojo sangre, garras en vez de dedos, un largo penacho y cabellos de un rojo escarlata y los ojos brillando de un rojo fuego malvado, Chung se estaba riendo, muy, muy lentamente mientras decía algo incomprensible…

Las rubias dan mucho miedo, pensaban todos en ese momento, pero Selene algo valiente recogió algo de su bravura y siguió tratando de hablar como si nada.

-Bue-bue-bueno ha pasado mucho tiempo, así que es algo obvio que volvería para estar con mi hombre-eso solo fue mucho peor, a pobre mesa estaba apresada en el agarre de hierro de la princesa de Hamel, solo un poco más para que se quiebre en mil pedazos, su sonrisa solo se hizo más grande, los demás se movieron al otro lado de la mesa tratando de alejarse de la homicida en potencia, excepto su hijo que tomado rehén y estaba temblando mientras miraba a sus hermanos pidiendo ayuda, estos solo bajaron la cabeza mientras rezaban por el alma de Charles, su sacrificio no será en vano, eso jamás, juraron todos, el niño miro abatido y se quedo tieso como estatua cuando dos brazos lo agarraron y lo pusieron en un regazo, pero la calidez era muy diferente, era algo que estaba muy acostumbrado, el olor a metal, a fuego y el calor del valor y el amor estaba rondando en el aire, era la fragancia de su padre, su guardián lo había rescatado, lo miro como si fuese un enviado del mismísimo El, Elsword lo miro con una suave sonrisa y lo sujeto con fuerza en un tierno abrazo.

-Tranquilo Charles, nada pasara, lo prometo-dijo valientemente Elsword mientras daba su sonrisa marca registrada, Charles dio su propia sonrisa y los demás niños también sonreían ante la pantalla de padre-hijo junto a todas las mujeres pero la más afectada era la madre de Charles, Chung tenía ahora una mirada soñadora, sus ojos tenían ese brillo de una mujer enamorada, su cara estaba roja y una diminuta pero sincera sonrisa la complementaba, era una mujer muy hermosa, Elsword miro a cada uno de los presentes pero cuando su mirada cayó en la rubia se paró en seco, la imagen era la del más sublime ángel que haya visto nunca, solo faltaba el halo y las alas, trago duro y se dio vuelta para ver a Selene, su mirada cambio a otra sonrisa pero también tenía un tinte de duda y de dolor, cerró los ojos y suspiro, parece que era hora d contar algo de su pasado.

-Parece que necesito dar algunas explicaciones, bueno, solo debo empezar…ahhh…todo empezó un año después de que Elesis se fue, note que mi entrenamiento iba muy lento y necesitaba de un maestro que me mostrara el camino a seguir, pero aquí en Rubén no lo iba a encontrar, considere el irme también, un día vagaba por el bosque cuando lo escuche, el inconfundible chocar del acero, me acerque a ver y ahí estaba, esa princesa de la batalla, bailando con su cuchilla como si esta fuera una parte de sí misma, sus oponentes eran en ese instante 20 ladrones zorrunos, pero como si fuera un vendaval los esquivaba y derribaba con un solo tajo y corte, de todos lados, arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha, adelante y atrás, esa pantalla era única, me quede embelesado, ahí estaba mi maestra, me dije, basto solo unos cuantos segundos para que los derrotara, baje corriendo y pedí que fuera mi maestra mientras desenvainaba mi espada-dijo Elsword mientras se reía suavemente y se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza, Selene bajo la mirada apenada mientras que las otras chicas estaban furiosas.

-¿Y qué paso después?-pregunto Shadow interesado por esta historia, los niños habían formado un círculo alrededor de su padre sin darse cuenta, detrás de estos las mujeres estaban sentadas escuchando atentas y ceñudas por las palabras aduladoras que tenía su amor para con la nueva, pero una determinación de que esas mismas palabras sean para con ellas ardía dentro de cada una.

-Bueno, entonces-pero Elsword no pudo seguir como el timbre sonó una vez más, extrañado por ver la hora, eran las 22:45 PM, a esta hora no recibían visitas, puso a Charles con sus hermanos y dio una mirada a sus compañeras, estas entendieron perfectamente el gesto y se prepararon para cualquier escenario posible, se acerco a la puerta y cuando la abrió cuatro borrones se le arrojaron encima, su primer instinto fue el de tirarse a un lado para convocar a Conwell y comenzar a combatir pero algo dentro suyo le dijo que se quedara quieto, haciendo caso a ese pensamiento se quedo quieto y se dejo tirar al suelo por las desconocidas figuras, eran cuatro niños más.

-Ohhh demonios, alguien máteme-dijo por lo bajo sin que nadie lo escuchara, en su regazo estaba una mini Elesis, muy feliz de estar ahí, tenia lagrimas no derramadas en sus ojos, en su brazo derecho estaba una niña con yukata y botas marrones, una katana como arma y de cabello negro liso hasta la espalda baja sus ojos de un rojo naranja como fuego brillaban con el jubilo y la alegría, en su brazo izquierdo estaba un niño de gabardina roja con un dron blanco similar a Remy pero mucho más amenazante, la ultima figura estaba agarrándose a la cintura de Elsword con fuera como si no quisiera dejarlo ir nunca, era una copia exacta del otro niño pero con ligeros rasgos diferentes, ambos tenían el cabello blanco pero el primero era de un rebelde como el de Els mientras que el otro era mucho más ordenado como un príncipe o algo, y también poseía un dron como Moby pero muy siniestro en cierto sentido por las armas que portaba además de que su gabardina era blanca, estos niños en verdad extrañaban a su padre.

Elsword se quedo sin palabras, nunca vio que alguien lo necesitara tanto como sus niños, un calor se arrastraba por todo su ser, inundándolo, abrazándolo como si de un amante se tratase, se dejo llevar por ello hasta que sus sentidos de batalla despertaron de golpe, todos los pelos de su nuca se erizaron, prueba del peligro inminente, convocando a Conwell por reflejo la hizo levitar moviéndola para chocar contra una bola de fuego que iba hacia él, no le interesaba protegerse, sino resguardar a los niños que descansaban encima suyo, una rabia le lleno cuando el pensamiento de cualquiera de sus hijos siendo lastimado o algo peor le asalto la cabeza. Mirando enfrente de él estaban todos los demás, las chicas tenían una mirada desconfiada y algo molesta, pero esa mirada desaprecio cuando chocaron contra los ojos rubí sangriento de Els, nunca habían visto esa mirada, tan fría y llena de odio pero así como vino se fue, los niños vieron este gesto e involuntariamente temblaron recordando algo que en verdad les llenaba de dolor y miedo el alma, tuvieron que sacar la voluntad para poder suprimir esos horrores dentro de sus mentes, pero el terror seguía ahí, debían actuar antes de que aquí también pase.

-Antes de disparar y empezar a atacar todo lo que se mueve como perros rabiosos sería mejor si miran hacia donde y quien apuntan, un día lo pagaran-dijo cortante, las chicas bajaron sus armas y las cabeza avergonzadas cuando vieron que eran niños los que estaban con Elsword pero inmediatamente la levantaron cuando notaron que eran más niños, se miraron entre ellas y los infantes buscando las posibles similitudes para saber quién sería la madre, Aisha estaba molesta de que todavía no tenía a su hijito, pero por alguna razón no se quitaba de la cabeza de que tenía un hijo varón, Rena se vio algo decepcionada de no tener otro, pero pensaba que de esa forma se puede seguir "intentándolo" sacándole un gran sonrojo al igual que Chung y muy a la vergüenza y horror de Raven, este último no dejaba de fantasear y crear diversos escenarios sobre su vida matrimonial, le molestaba tanto que estaba así de perder la poca cordura que le queda. Por otro lado Ara se vio muy roja cuando el proceso para crear vida paso por su cabeza, estaba tan avergonzada que bajo su cabeza mientras le salía humo por las orejas y el pelo estaba en punta como un gato asustado, en su cabeza Eun solo podía golpearse la frente ante la inocencia de su contratista, pero le daba ánimos como podía cada pocos segundos de esa manera la pobre chica no llegaría a un corto como alguien que conocían muy bien, Elesis tenía la sonrisa de un viejo verde con años de experiencia detrás cuando noto que no había dado a luz a uno sino a dos niños sanos y bellos, una mirada de superioridad se marco en su cara y las demás la miraban ceñudas por su fanfarronería, Eve por otro lado sintió como su núcleo ardía con furia, como si de un momento a otro este explotaría, tuvo que poner a prueba su nuevo sistema de refrigeración por anti materia y su propia versión del nitrógeno liquido para poder bajar un poco la temperatura pero eso apenas serbia, ya que cada vez que miraba al chico de cabello escarlata no podía para de sonreí, cuando ella debió por su segundo cambio de clase perder sus emociones.

Selene miraba divertida pero había una diminuta chispa de celos en sus ojos, como deseaba estar en los brazos de su chico. Els solo suspiro pero no podía evitar sentirse feliz y lleno por esto. El hombre de cabello rojo se quedo mirando a los nuevos niños y sabía que estaban bastante cómodos y no se moverían en un largo rato así que solo dio un respingo cansado pero aun contento, los otros niños, Charles miraba entre celoso con un puchero y una sonrisa, Shadow miraba con una suave y muy diminuta sonrisa que solo Els y Raven pudieron llegar a notar en sus facciones, Sylvia y Stela se miraron para sonreír como princesas, en especial Sylvia que varias veces se quedaba mirando a la nada, solo su hermana trazadora sabía del dolor y pesar por haber perdido y no poder llegar a cuidar a sus hermanos como es debido, Flame por otro lado…

-Abrazo grupal-grito con júbilo y se arrojo sobre los niños y su padre, tirándolos al suelo Blaze se levanto con cara de pocos amigos y desenvaino con elegancia su espada, viéndolo mejor era como una espada española cruzada con una cimatarra con algunos dientes pero se veía algo maltratada, mucho uso y una que otra grieta pero aun fuerte, lo hizo girar como un gladiador y con un grito se abalanzo sobre su hermano menor, este lo esquivo por los pelos y la mesa que estaba detrás fue la que sufrió el castigo tirando todo el contenido sobre el suelo, el segundo florero favorito de Rena, el jarrón de Ara, una planta a la que Eve estaba cuidando como un experimento diciendo que quería ver como la energía de El trabaja en organismos de la flora a un determinado ritmo, una tuerca que se unía al brazo nazod de Raven, está muy preocupada por perder esa pieza se arrodillo para buscarlo, cosa no muy conveniente, ya que sin querer se puso en cuatro y el pantalón roto que tuvo de su altercado en la cocina no estaba arreglado del todo dejando varios cortes exponiendo su sensual piel de reina amazona, Elsword se quedo mirando como las mejillas de su gordo pero firme culo se movían de izquierda a derecha, sus ojos siguiendo sus movimientos como si estuviera hipnotizado.

-papa no echii-fueron las voces suaves de Sylvia, Charles y Stela que lo sacaron de su ensueño.

-no, se equivocan ustedes la verdad es que-pero no pudo seguir Els por el aura asesina de las demás miembros del grupo.

Elesis tenía en sus manos su fiel espada sujeta por ambas manos, su cara una mueca de pura rabia, la ceja derecha se elevo y estaba temblando con un largo tic cada pocos segundos, los ojos entrecerrados en una muestra de odio, las llamas bailando en un augurio y promesa de caos y dolor eterno.

Rena al ver dónde estaba la mirada de su Els se agarro a su arco y lo cargo preparada para descarga una andanada de castigo por el libido incontrolable de su hombre, dentro de su cabeza se decía que debía ser ella quien lo sacie, no una cualquiera, más allá de que apreciara mucho a Raven no se lo entregaría ni a ella ni a ninguna otra.

Chung estaba riéndose con dulzura, cosa que era una verdadera mentira, el aura negra y el "espectro" se manifestó una vez más haciendo que Charles lo mire como si fuera el mejor truco que haya visto mientras los demás tenían el inmediato deseo de salir de la casa por cualquier medio posible…

Aisha se estaba quejando interiormente, hasta ahora Els en ningún momento le dio atención, cosa que le bajo mucho el estado de ánimo pero aun tenía su orgullo de mago, cosa que lo la aria retroceder tan fácil en esta situación, miraba a Elsword como si fuera un premio muy pero muy difícil de alcanzar pero estaba decidida.

Ara, bueno….era la misma que siempre, nerviosa, tímida, algo tonta pero bella, ahora miraba a Sakura con un interés pocas veces visto, pero una sonrisa sincera y ligeras lagrimas de felicidad rodaban por u cara, Eun estaba sin palabras, esa niña poseía el olor de ambas, era una fusión de las dos y del chico cabello escarlata, el rojo en las mejillas de las dos chicas decía todo, no eran necesarias palabras pero Eun no se quedaría atrás, tenía el pensamiento de más, estuvo atrapada en el sello por mucho tiempo, necesitaba "ponerse" al día con el toque de un hombre, se lamió los labios saboreando el futuro platillo que es Elsword, este sintió un horrible escalofrío.

Eve, la reina nazod estaba en un dilema, su banco de datos era un pandemónium, miles de datos eran cifrados y descifrados en cuestión de segundos, archivos de todo tipo de cosas, pero algo más estaba oculto, una serie de varios códigos encima de otros códigos, eran la base de los recuerdos y algo que debería estar perdido para siempre, el circuito de las emociones no se fundió ni desapareció, sino que paso de ser hardware a software fusionándose en un sistema de lenguaje encriptado de máxima seguridad pudiendo costar años en ser codificado y asimilado por las funciones operativas del núcleo principal, en otras palabras las emociones seguían ahí solo que muy guardadas dentro de ella y a pisca de ellas volvieron durante unos pocos segundos pero esos segundos bastaron para volver un caos el sistema operativo madre.

Raven, la ex-comandante de los cuervos, la ex hombre, dudosa de su sexualidad, ahora esta quieta cual estatua, sus enormes senos pegados contra el frio suelo, pero tan caliente al sentir como una mirada no se despega de su cuerpo, siente como su cuerpo, sus partes erógenas reaccionan, son mucho más sensibles de lo que esperaba, los pezones se ponen erectos para marcarse contra su camisa manga corta, gracias a su largo abrigo no se notan, su respiración se pone entre cortada, sus mejillas se ruborizan, sus ojos se entrecierran y sus pupilas se dilatan, su flor, ohhh esa flor tan odiada que tiene libera su néctar con cuidado como si lentamente la fuga del liquido tomara lugar humedeciéndose, preparándose para la intrusión de su tan anhelado amante y marido, esa odiosa palabra, marido, le hace latir el corazón con una fuerza pocas veces vista, no sabe que pensar así que decide quedarse quieta mientras es asaltada por la visión del chico que la observa y la devora con el libido a mil, su mente un hervidero de fantasías y situaciones que no sucederá, aún, el deseo la inunda pero su voluntad es fuerte, demasiado fuerte pero la pregunta es por cuánto tiempo antes de arrojarse al placer carnal que tanto necesita, en silencio maldice a Aisha por la poción y sus molestos efectos.

por otro lado Shadow solo negó con la cabeza pero se volvió donde Charles para escuchar su pregunta de por qué papa miraba fijamente la parte baja de Raven, Shadow no queriendo arruinar la infancia de su hermano menor busco una mentira rápida, como todos le dijo que tenía que esperar a ser un poco más mayor para eso, Flame estaba corriendo por el pasillo y las paredes se convirtieron literalmente en postes para "rascar" ya que Blaze se movía con una gracia digna de una princesa pero con una ferocidad ardiente, miles de tajos y cuchilladas sumadas a las puñaladas se marcaron en la pared, y lo que estaba en ella…otra vez…por segunda vez en el día…por quinta vez en el mes…por quincuagésima vez al año….

-Ahhh ahí va la pared, en verdad deben odiarla-se dijo a si mismo Els mientras veía entre molesto por el caos y orgulloso por las habilidades de sus hijos, la habilidad de lucha con la hoja de su hija y la habilidad para esquivar y predecir los movimientos del oponente de su hijo.

-AHHH ME PERSIGUE UNA LOCA, ¡AYUDA!-grito Flame divertido pero aun con algo de miedo, por detrás y muy cerca le seguía el paso Blaze que le saltaban varias venas en la sien ante lo que dijo su hermano menor.

-¿A quién llamaste loca cabeza de cerillo? Vuelve aquí, no te lastimare mucho-rugió con renovado vigor para aumentar su asalto, se estuvieron persiguiendo ante la mirada de los otros que tenían una gotita en la sien, Raven aprovecha el momento para levantarse con cuidado de no mostrar las piernas temblando de la excitación pero de golpe mira algo en el suelo que llama su atención, la tuerca que estaba buscando estaba ahí, a solo unos pasos de su persona, con una sonrisa triunfal camina hacia ella ignorante de todo lo demás.

-Regresa, no huyas y enfrenta tu castigo como un hombre-grito Blaze, Flame corrió mirándola ignorante del camino que tomo, justo a la espalda de Raven. El resultado Flame choco con la blade master para después arrojarse a un lado, de esa forma esquivo por un milímetro la hoja de su iracunda hermana mayor provoco que chocara contra…

El culo de Raven cortando a través del pantalón de cuero negro dejando expuesto su trasero y la fuerza la saco de su ensoñación al encontrar la tuerca que perdió y se resbalo para caer en la entrepierna de Elsword, los otros niños que estaban con su padre encima suyo salieron del camino para evitar la colisión dejándolos en una pose muy comprometedora.

-Ehhh...Esto...Bueno...-Elsword trataba de no ver pero era algo muy difícil, la cara de Raven arriba de su entrepierna, en su vientre, los grandes senos aplastado su miembro que se estaba despertando por los suaves bollos cálidos sensuales, los ojos dorados de una bestia amaestrada deseosa de mostrar el afecto que tiene para su amo y nadie más, su espalda arqueada para mostrar el monte de su culo, las mejillas expuestas revelando un bello color chocolate, las cicatrices en la espalda baja cerca de su raya y más arriba símbolo de sus victorias, esta reina amazona encima suyo era de otro mundo.

-Papa es un pervertido-dijo con la voz carente de emociones Stela mientras cubría a Charles.

-parece que tendré otro hermano-dijo despreocupado Shadow pero en sus ojos tenía un brillo de diversión.

-Muere-fueron las palabras frías de Elesis hacia su hermano, Raven volvió el rostro de reojo y su ojo de oro se cerró un poco dando la mirada de una cazadora, de una alfa, ella no le temía a Elesis, sin pensarlo se irguió lo suficiente como para que sus senos choquen con el pecho del pelirrojo, este se quedo duro, en el doble sentido, sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Els abrazándolo atrayendo sus partes intimas en un roce caliente, su cara volviéndose roja por el tacto intimo, como broche de oro los brazos se enrollaron alrededor del cuello de Els tomándolo posesivamente, estaba marcando su territorio, cosa que no cayo nada bien a todas las féminas presentes.

-Oigan ¿y que siguió cuando papa se acerco a la señorita Selene para pedirle que sea su maestra?-fue la voz de la salvación que vino a manos del pequeño serafín conocido como Sylvia, la niña seguía interesada en la historia, Elsword al escuchar esto y ver una forma de escape de una muerte segura se levanto a la muy decepción interna de Raven para antes de retomar la historia ver la hora, eran las 00:40 AM.

-Vaya, miren la hora, debemos descansar, niños deben ir a la cama, Selene sabes dónde está el cuarto de invitados, buenas noches, los veo a todos en la mañana-dijo y se marcho por el pasillo pero escucho unos pasos que lo seguían de cerca, se dio la vuelta y vio a todos sus niños siguiéndolo, soltó un suspiro les hizo un gesto, estos se despidieron con prisa de sus mamas con un abrazo o un beso para seguir a su padre.

Las chicas solas se giraron hacia donde estaba Raven, esta caminaba sin ningún cuidado hacia su cuarto cuando una voz la hizo detenerse en seco.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?-pregunto airadamente Rena para sorpresa de algunas.

-Para mi habitación, quiero dormir-dijo cortantemente Raven sin darse la vuelta.

-No, debes una explicación de lo que sucedió ahí atrás. No la tienes tan fácil-dijo con sorna Elesis.

-Hmph tú no me asustas, no debo nada a nadie-dijo con frialdad Raven para irse pero se detuvo a unos pasos del pasillo, miro de reojo para que vieran el ojo de la bestia.

-Fue Elsword quien me acepto en el equipo cuando ustedes desconfiaban de mi, si le debo explicaciones a alguien es a él, a nadie más y tengan algo en claro, no se metan en mi camino o lo pagaran caro, no por nada soy la comandante del Black Crow-dijo con una sonrisa mostrando unos colmillos y se fue a su recamara dejándolas atónitas, pero el fuego del desafío y el combate ardía en cada una de las presentes, son damas de la guerra, viven con la batalla en sus venas, y el combate que estaban luchando en este momento se llama amor, y ahí un solo objetivo.

Elsword.

Mientras tanto con el susodicho y muy afortunado o muy mal afortunado chico en cuestión, este estaba sentado apoyado contra la pared en su cama que ahora era de un tamaño King para al menos unas 20 personas, los niños traían puesto un pijama que consistía en una playera y unos mini shorts para los chicos con sus respectivos colores que hacían juego ya sea con su cabello mientras que las chicas se habían quitado las prendas superiores para después tomar una playera o remera vieja de su padre quedando inmensas, ahora todos estaban acurrucados bajo las mantas tratando de conciliar el sueño pero una suave voz con un tinte de preocupación asalto los oídos de Els que estaba semi dormido mientras acariciaba el cabello de Sylvia con cuidado y dulzura paternal.

-Esto…papa... ¿podemos hablar?-pregunto dubitativa.

-Si Stela, ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto amablemente su padre, la niña se revolvió un poco tratando de ganar coraje para poder confesar lo que la aflige, los otros niños sabían muy bien y se tensaron tratando de pensar la manera en que todo esto sea más fácil.

-Veras, tengo…tenemos que pedirte perdón, nosotros te mentimos-empezó y rápidamente se quebró al borde las lagrimas, Elsword vio esto en las niñas y algunos de los chicos tenia lagrimas no derramadas, con cuidado los enrollo a todos en su cuerpo para tratar de abrazarlos con toda la suavidad posible.

-Shhh…shhh…ustedes no hicieron nada malo, adelante, solo digan que creen que hicieron mal, porque ante mí no lo han hecho-dijo con su sonrisa Els.

-Bueno…nosotros...no somos tus hijos…bueno al menos no del todo-empezó Stela, luego tomo la palabra Sakura antes de que su padre los cuestionara.

-Veras, lo que sucede es que somos tus hijos, si, pero de futuros posibles, en cada uno de estos futuros tu a lo largo de tu aventura te juntaste con alguna de nuestras madres-explicaba Sakura, Elsword le costaba un poco seguirle el ritmo pero a duras penas lo consiguió.

-cada una de nuestras vidas iba bien hasta que d golpe todo cambio-siguió con la voz algo fuerte y ronca por el llanto Blaze.

-Lentamente te fuiste distanciando de la familia, no importa que posible futuro sea, al momento de juntarnos todos en la brecha espacio-tiempo del tío Galveo todos los futuros nuestros eran iguales-dijo despacio Vergil, le siguió Dante.

-En cada uno te marchabas y no volvías, al principio por horas, luego fueron días hasta convertirse en meses, al final desapareciste de nuestras vidas sin dejar rastro-concluyo.

-La única pista era un libro que cargabas contigo en todo momento-explico Charles mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

-Era un libro todo rojo de cuero, dijiste que era algo muy importante-hablo Shadow, el silencio siguió e inundo la recamara de Elsword.

Este se quedo analizando y procesando la información hasta que algo hizo click en su mente, se levanto con cuidado de no lastimar a sus niños y empezó a hurgar en un viejo cofre que tenía guardado en su armario, lo abrió y empezó a revolver su contenido buscando, luego de unos minutos se regreso a sus hijos, estos se volvieron temerosos de lo que estaba en las manos de su padre, ahí estaba lo que había arruinado sus vidas.

El mismo libro rojo…

En la portada decía algo.

El Legado de Los Sieghart: Los Caballeros Dragón

N/a: ya se, ya sé, me merezco su odio por no haber actualizado en un largo tiempo, la verdad no tengo excusas más allá de que el bloqueo para con esta historia es muy grande, para ser sincero en un principio iba a dejar este fic en adopción pero al pensar en eso y antes de que lo hiciera recibí un review que pedía por favor que lo continuara, te lo agradezco mucho SaNesS012, me motivaste a seguirlo, muchas gracais.

Espero que les haya gustado y me despido.

Pos data: si están asustados de que lo deje en adopción eso no pasara, será lento pero seguiré, tengo orgullo de autor, solo les pido paciencia, solo eso, prometo no defraudarlos, al final lo bueno se hace esperar jejeje.


End file.
